


Fictober - 2019

by FauxFoeFanworks, FFF- After Dark (FauxFoeFanworks)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Arrested Espada, Bakugou Katsuki as the Big Bad Wolf, Blood, Bottom Todoroki Shouto, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Boys Kissing, Breast Play, Creampie, Crying, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gryffindor Midoriya Izuku, Hero Dabi (My Hero Academia), Hero Todoroki Touya, Highschool AU, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Human Ulquiorra Cifer, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sibling Incest, Slytherin Todoroki Shouto, Student Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, Tattoos, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, Todoroki Fuyumi and Todoroki Touya are Twins, Todoroki Shouto and Geten are Twins, Todoroki Shouto as Little Red Riding Hood, Tongue Piercings, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Top Jet (Avatar), Trans Male Character, Trans Todoroki Shouto, Underage Drinking, Villain Todoroki Shouto, Vomiting, Werewolf Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFoeFanworks/pseuds/FauxFoeFanworks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFoeFanworks/pseuds/FFF-%20After%20Dark
Summary: Kinktober except not everything's kinky and I've started a few days late. I'm just gonna write more in a day to catch up.Posts might be anywhere from a few hundred to a few thousand words each! Fandom, chapter rating, and ship will be listed in the chapter titles for your convenience!





	1. Chapter List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comestion/gifts).

**Chapter List**

**Make requests for chapters in the comments or on tumblr @fff-frontpage**

**Click the chapter number for a hyperlink to the chapter!**

* * *

** [1-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/49653047) **

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** Voltron

**Relationship(s):** Shiro/Keith | Shiro & Keith

**TW:**  
Mild self-deprecation and dislike.

**Summary:**

*Didn't write a summary for the first chapter.

The pressure of finding out his heritage and his friends' reactions gets to Keith. Shiro helps support him.

* * *

** [2-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/49802777#workskin) **

**Rated**: T

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Bakugou/Todoroki

**TW:**  
Nothing really explicit.  
Suggestion of underage sex.  
Suggestion of abuse.

**Summary:**

Shouto gets a note.

* * *

** [3-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/49867751#workskin) **

**Rated:** E

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Bakugou/Todoroki/(slight Dabi)

**TW:**  
Incest (mostly implied)  
Dub-con

**Summary:**

Villain!Shouto

Katsuki gets kidnapped to be recruited into the League of Villains. There's a pair of brothers there that have other intentions with him.

* * *

** [4-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/49882295#workskin) **

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Relationship(s):** Ichigo/Ulquiorra

**TW:**  
Mild sexual content.  
Mentions of (technically) under age sex.

**Summary:**

Human!Police/criminal!AU

Ichigo's usually stuck on desk duty. His first attempt at working a real case is informal and an abrupt decision, but it earns him an unexpected opportunity.

* * *

** [5-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/49887569#workskin) **

**Rated:** E

**Fandom:** Voltron

**Relationship(s):** Shiro/Keith

**TW:**  
Teacher/Student relationship  
Mentions of underage

**Summary:**

Highschool!AU

Keith wants something that- as far as he's concerned- only Shiro can give him, but Shiro has his own inhibitions.

* * *

** [6-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/50024477#workskin) **

**Rated:** E

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Bakugou/Todoroki

**TW:**  
Some slight self-consciousness about gender identity/body image.

**Summary:**

Pre-established relationship. Trans!Todoroki.

Todoroki has something to tell Bakugou. It's not what Katsuki expects.

* * *

** [7-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/50063516#workskin) **

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Toshinori & Tenko

**TW:**  
Blood.  
Suggestions of abuse.  
Minor injuries.

**Summary:**

The blood's thick, and the smell is strong, but the one found among the carnage must have a spirit even stronger.

* * *

** [8-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/50203760#workskin) **

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Dabi/Tomura | Tomura & Eri

**TW:**  
Suggestions of abuse.  
Very vague sexual suggestion at the end.

**Summary:**

Dabi gets back from a mission. He's got a special guest with him. Tomura sees too much of himself in the girl.

* * *

** [9-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/50209448#workskin) **

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Touya & Shouto

**TW:**  
References to abuse.  
Mentions of nightmares.

**Summary:**

Hero!Touya and Villain!Shouto

For: Comestion

Shouto left home when he was fourteen. His father hurt him, his mother was gone, his sister and older brother stayed away from him, and his eldest brother left home and gave up on Shouto entirely.  
Really, he didn't know who he was kidding, trying to continue on the path his father picked.  
It was clear to him he wasn't meant to be a hero. He was perfect to his father, but that bastard didn't matter.  
To everyone else, even those he wanted so badly to love him, he was just a mistake.

* * *

** [10-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/50399774#workskin) **

**Rated:** E

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Dabi/Bakugou

**TW:**  
Heavily suggestive of underage sex.  
Underage drinking. For like, a second.

**Summary:**

No quirks!AU and no villains/heroes!AU

"What type am I, then?"

A pause.

"The type that could use a little stress relief."

* * *

** [11-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/51085939#workskin) **

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Dabi/Tomura

**TW:**  
Suggestions of PTSD.  
Suggestions of nightmares.

**Summary:**

Because Dabi's always tried his best to be Tomura's stability.

* * *

** [12-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/51169954#workskin) **

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Voltron

**Relationship(s):** Lance/Keith

**TW:**  
Nothing explicit, rated T for caution.  
Very, very minor depiction of blood (not even specified)

**Summary:**

Lance gets injured in a spar, and Keith hates that it's his fault.

* * *

** [13-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/53297512#workskin) **

**Rated:** G

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Touya & Shouto

**TW:**  
Very vaguely mentioned child neglect.

**Summary:**

It's someone's birthday everyday, but that doesn't mean everyone acknowledges it.

* * *

** [14-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/53331034#workskin) **

**Rated:** E

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Katsuki/Dabi

**TW:**  
Underage

**Summary:**

Dabi often struggles to sleep, but Katsuki knows what might help him tonight.

* * *

** [15-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/53379550#workskin) **

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia

**Relationship(s):** Bakugou/Todoroki

**TW:**  
None, I think

**Summary:**

A game settles into something more friendly than anyone would've expected.

* * *

** [16-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888732/chapters/54164239#workskin) **

**Rated:** T

**Fandom:** Boku no Hero Academia (x Harry Potter)

**Relationship(s):** Midoriya & Todoroki

**TW:**  
Somewhat implied abuse.

**Summary:**

The Todoroki manor wouldn't usually seem like the typical place for evil to lurk, but Midoriya gets the feeling that Todoroki knows the falseness of this better than anyone.

* * *


	2. G - Voltron - Shiro/Keith | Shiro & Keith

Shiro finds him in the training room.

It's been about five minutes since the latest of Keith's more and more recent fights with Allura. Really, it's not even a fight. One of them says something snide and the other gives a verbal back hand right back. Keith isn't known for backing down.

Except this time, apparently...

Shiro hadn't been there, and his information was already translated through three people, but it seems like something was said that really shouldn't have been. He's known Keith for awhile now, and he knows the kid's had it rough. A stray comment against his father and lacking a proper upbringing, and... Well, it's not the first time he's seen Keith react to that sort of taunting.

Only this time, it's coming from someone he saw as a friend. If Shiro has to guess, he'd say the problem here is that Keith actually cares about Allura and what she thinks of him. Random hateful classmates didn't matter to him nearly as much as getting it from someone he trusted and had been trusted by in turn.

Soon as he heard the news, Shiro went running after him. It's not really surprising to find him in the training room. Keith's the odd sort of busy body that finds training relaxing.

Right now, however, he seems far from relaxed.

The kid isn't even training at all. He's sat on the floor, leaning his back against a wall, legs pulled up to his chest with his arms crossed on his knees, face in his elbow. Shiro's footsteps make quiet noises against the metal deck but all that gets him is Keith's shoulders tightening.

He lowers himself to his knees in front of the younger, choosing to stay silent. Keith will let him know if he wants to talk.

The man reaches out to set his left hand gently on the boy's head, starting to pet through his hair and pretend he didn't feel the kid flinch.

He hears a quiet sniffle and his heart clenches. He can't even be mad at Allura for upsetting Keith like this. Her fears are understandable. Ever since they learned of Keith's heritage, she's been looking at him like she expects him to go feral any moment now. But she lost her entire home and family to the king of the Galra. The only thing she could really be blamed for would be taking it out on Keith, who hasn't been able to prove his innocence to her for weeks now despite trying to be nothing but helpful.

Shiro knows how sweet he can be, though. Keith's headstrong and can have an attitude, but there's no doubt in Shiro's mind that he would do _anything_ to protect his friends.

"...Shiro." He hears eventually, spoken so quietly it's basically a whisper. He keeps his hand where it is, and Keith doesn't try to stop him.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?" He asks softly, afraid that speaking too loud will scare him off from speaking at all.

Keith buries his face a little further into his arm. His voice comes out muffled, but Shiro understands him anyways. "...Allura hates me."

"Oh, no, Keith. She doesn't," The older man is quick to try to assure him, smoothing down the tufts of black hair that stick up out of the kid's fluffy mane, only for them to pop back up. He'd laugh if Keith didn't need something else right now. "She just needs some time to get used to it. It's not your fault."

"I _know _it's not--" Keith snaps and suddenly raises his head, and his eyes are a little red, his cheeks flushed. He'd been crying. "I- I just..."

The boy sits up a bit, and Shiro lets his hand drop, but Keith's violet eyes follow the motion.

"Everyone sides with her because she's the princess of epic, _mystical _Altea and I'm just- apparently some half-breed brat with blood from some 'evil entity' I don't even know." He sounds like he's repeating something, and that gets Shiro furrowing his brow.

"Who told you they'd be evil?" Keith looks away. So he doesn't want to assign blame when he doesn't know who he has left on his side...

Shiro moves to sit beside him, leaning his back against the wall and stretching his legs out, in a daring act reaching out and snaking an arm around the teen's shoulders to pull him into his side. Keith makes a somewhat startled noise from somewhere in his throat, but when Shiro pulls him in, he lets himself go easily. Shiro feels fingers grip the front of his vest, and then dark hair tickles his nose when the boy twists his torso to hide his face in the man's shoulder.

"...Even if they are, I know there's no way you'll ever be like those other Galra." Making any sort of deal about how affectionate Keith's being will just scare him off, so he continues talking normally, just making sure his hold is tight and as reassuring as he can make it.

"You've got an attitude like a badger-" Keith huffs like he's either amused or annoyed at that. "But your heart has always been in the right place. There's no doubt in my mind that you'll always try your best to do what's right."

The body in his arms is shaking. He can feel it against him, trembling with emotion that someone raised so alone like Keith probably has no idea how to really express.

Quiet overtakes them for a few minutes. He hears a gasp and feels a wetness soak through his shirt, the sobbing coming from the teen almost silent, but not quite.

The boy eventually shifts, leaning away only to reposition his body so he's practically laid out on top of the man, face buried in his chest and arms tight around his middle. His body is bracketed by Shiro's legs like this, but neither seem to mind, even if Shiro's a bit surprised by the forwardness. Keith's bold about most things, but this sort of thing isn't always one of them.

"...I wanna stay with you. After this mission." He hears, and it's so quiet, murmured against his chest. His heartrate picks up a bit when he realizes just what's been said, the weight of it all, and he wonders if Keith can hear it.

There's nothing really to consider. Keith's sweet and helpful and they've known each other for awhile now. They're close, and not having Keith around was hard enough before, it might just be painful now. There's no way he can tell him he can't.

"Alright." Shiro tells him gently, an arm around the kid and his other hand threading through the soft fluff of the boy's hair again. Keith finally tilts his head to look up at him, and Shiro offers a little grin. "Sounds fun."

For a moment, Keith only looks at him, violet eyes rimmed with red and searching his face like he's not entirely sure how much he believes that. Shiro meets his stare, because he knows there's no lies to be found there.

Finally, the trembling settles down, and Keith's lips pull into a small smile, the little line of stress between his brows relaxing as he begins to look relieved. He rests his head back down.

"Heh. Yeah."


	3. T - BNHA - Bakugou/Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto gets a note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Nothing really explicit.  
Suggestion of underage sex.  
Suggestion of abuse.

The minutes tick by almost painfully.

Five minutes 'til the end of class.

Midoriya drops his pencil and apologizes hurriedly and in hushed tones as he leans down to grab it.

Four minutes.

Iida turns a page in the text book. Shouto's not even sure what he's reading, because they didn't even have any extra pages today.

Three minutes.

Bakugou shifts and it looks like he's folding up some sort of paper. He hands it across the isle to Sero, and then makes a gesture with his thumb that Shouto's not entirely sure what it means.

Two minutes. He's only impatient to go because it's monday and he's tired from the weekend.

Sero reaches behind him, to a mildly startled-looking Tokoyami, who takes the paper somewhat reluctantly. Sero makes the same gesture. What does that mean?

One minute. Shouto's grabbing his bag and jacket...

And letting go of them, because suddenly Dark Shadow's feathery-looking hand is poking up from the edge of his desk... The paper finally making its way to Shouto.

Hesitantly, he takes it. Then he waits a moment, expecting to see some sort of gesture from someone as to where this shoulder be delivered to. But nothing comes. If it's from Bakugou, then maybe Kirishima? But Bakugou's not usually the type to interrupt class with things like passing notes...

The bell rings.

Bakugou stands up almost violently, shoving his desk backwards what looks like almost inadvertantly. He spares half a glance over his shoulder, and Shouto's fairly certain he's not imagining the way his eyes flicker over the paper in the younger boy's hands. He doesn't say anything. Shouto assumes that it must've reached it's reciever then.

It doesn't make any sense that it would be sent to him, though, right? Unless it's something rude.

Something about the way Bakugou looked at him, though, just... makes that seem wrong to assume.

Shouto slips it into his pocket and gathers his things to head out.

* * *

It's not until wednesday that he remembers the paper.

It's been crinkled a bit, but for the most part it's just been sitting here on his desk for the last two days, underneath some homework. He gets the actual work done at about five in the evening. He picks up the note about an hour later.

Why he's putting it off, he's not sure. Nerves, maybe. A fear of whatever could be waiting for him beyond the folds of the note. His ability to be so socially inept makes him worry that he's just kept a scribbled insult on his desk like some sagely fortune cookie in the hands of an excitable preteen does worry him a bit. But...

He also supposes that there's not much more he can do other than actually check, right?

Between his fingers, the paper seems so innocent. A light, barely-there thing.

He starts to pull the layers apart. The first fold comes undone easily.

The second fold does that thing that paper can do sometimes, where the edges sort of want to bend into each other because it's been put into squares and doesn't want to come undone. Or something like that.

Whatever.

He finally opens the damn paper.

It's...

Um...

Far from what he expected.

Not that he really knew what to expect at all.

Right there, in the middle of the paper, scribbled in complete capital letters but actually decent handwriting, it says--

_ **GO THE FUCK OUT WITH ME, HALF 'N HALF** _

_ **I'LL BUY YOU SOBA OR SOMETHING** _

It's not really a question, and it's not really romantic.

But it's... very Bakugou.

In the privacy of his own dorm room, Shouto feels his face go hot with something other than literal fire. By habit, he reaches a hand up and covers up his mouth, leaning his head down to hide his eyes with his hair. The note remains in his other hand.

Damn.

Guess he should answer.

He wonders if Bakugou would be up for just getting some take out, or if he'd like to actually go somewhere.

Shouto considers what one should wear on a date.

* * *

_He asks Bakugou the next day what clothes one wears on a date._

_"Something decent." He gets, while the blond for some reason touches his elbow all casually. Shouto doesn't mind. Even when the older boy leans in, his breath warm on Shouto's right cheek. "And later... maybe nothing at all."_

_That heat came back to his cheeks. It's nice to know that the fire alarms in the school work._


	4. E - BNHA - Bakugou/Todoroki/(slight Dabi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki gets kidnapped to be recruited into the League of Villains. There's a pair of brothers there that have other intentions with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villain!Shouto in this one!
> 
> Also!!
> 
> TW:  
Incest (mostly implied)  
Dub-con

Katsuki would reflect on how he got here, but he's not so sure he really wants to think about it.

Not with a cold hand on his left thigh and a warm one sneaking up under his shirt, palm flat against his abs. It's... really distracting.

"Wha-what the Hell are you doing...?" He grits out, but the villain before him only glances up, two-toned eyes blank and the total opposite of reassuring or informative.

Those chilled fingers crawl up higher on his thigh, until they're pressing into the junction between his thigh and hip, where his jeans crinkle with the form. He feels his nerves jump and the muscles in his legs twitch, caught between wanting to kick the bastard away or staying put out of morbid curiosity (and _maybe _an ounce of worry over how the other might react to sudden movements). It doesn't really matter either way, though, as his legs are tied apart on the chair, bound from ankle to mid-shin to the front chair legs. His hands are bound behind his back, around the back of the chair, and the only thing he's happy about is that the gag's been removed.

The villain is merely standing in front of him, bent over so as to reach his lap better, stupid black and white hair falling into his disgustingly cute face. Why the fuck would a villain even be _cute_? This guy can't possibly be any older than Katsuki himself, and he's pretty tall, but his features are so damn soft... He doesn't really look like your typical edgy villain.

"What the fuck--!" Katsuki hears himself squawk before it even really happens. The kid moves, stepping forward and simultaneously straightening up. He swings a leg over Katsuki's, hands suddenly coming up to his shoulders, and then--

Then he's in Katsuki's _lap._ His thighs are bracketing the blond's hips, and his arms come around his neck to practically hug him. Their chests press together and being this close, Katsuki can feel suspicious about how the lashes on the other's right eye are just as white as that side of his hair, but the lashes on his left eye aren't quite as dark as the black fringe around them would suggest... Except Katsuki can't really take too much time to consider this, because he feels his face practically burst into flames, back trying to straighten even further as if he has any way of pulling away from this boy.

"...You're very pretty."

Katsuki blanks.

"_What._"

Not even a breath and then the villain's upon him. Katsuki feels cold fingers thread into his hair, grasping at the blond locks and yanking his head forward, crashing his lips against a set of soft, chilled ones. It's so abrupt that he startles, a yelp trying to escape from his throat only to be swallowed down by the mouth against his own. The villain boy tilts his head and the kiss deepens even though Katsuki's still processing what even just happened, and a tongue starts to lap at the seam of his lips, and the organ is so soft, so hot and--

And Katsuki's knows that it's fucking stupid. He knows that this is a villain, and that his own life could very well be in extreme peril right now, and this is his first kiss and he never in any way intended to lose it like this, but...

His lips part on their own even though he tells himself many times that he shouldn't. The boy in his lap makes a pleased hum, a deep sound that shakes Katsuki to his very core, appealing to the blond's hidden desire for more of that approval. A tongue snakes into his mouth, and, yeah, it's very warm. That tongue begins to explore the inside of his mouth, mapping out every corner and trying to coax Katsuki's own into some sort of action. It's not exactly slow, and 'frantic' comes to mind.

"_Ah--!_" The tongue draws back and teeth nip at his lip, getting Katsuki to jerk and that embarrassing noise to escape him. The villain pulls back for only a moment, both boys' chests starting to heave, blue and grey eyes hazy with... lust. Something hot and heavy and Katsuki's trapped in that stare. It's for _him. _He's gotten this icy cold villain to break his facade just to practically molest him. The kid had come in here under the guise of interrogating him, but is this what he'd wanted the whole time? From the look in those gemstone eyes, he wouldn't be surprised.

"I hope you don't have a girlfriend." The two-toned teen says, tone bland as Hell, though he does sound a little more breathless now. He rolls his hips suddenly, and Katsuki finds himself grinding his teeth not to let any other noise escape him. He's gotten hard from the kiss, and of course the bastard notices, it's pressed right against his ass. A white brow rises. "Or boyfriend."

Katsuki goes to snarl, lip curling up in something snide, but he's cut off by that damn mouth once more.

This time, Katsuki lets his eyes close to help himself focus, because there's no way he's losing this game of dominance once more. When he feels that tongue at his lips, he pushes back, making it retreat, pale pink lips parting to let _him _in instead of the damn half 'n half taking over.

The villain's mouth is hot inside, the flesh of his cheeks like velvet and his mouth tasting like something somewhat sweet and spicy all the same. Katsuki's tongue curls around the other's, and he feels something hard on the underneath, realizing a moment later what it is. A _piercing. _Like through the underside of his tongue, that bit of skin there...

He's both disgusted and fascinated, and he hates that this seems to be a common chimera of emotion he gets around this bastard. He hates that he immediately goes back for more of the sensation of licking at it, hearing the other's breath hitch and shake everytime.

The kiss is broken a moment later, a bit of saliva connecting their lips, broken when the two-toned kid lets his pretty pink tongue show, swiping over his lips as if savouring the taste of something.

Katsuki's left panting. The other boy exhales a deep breath and Katsuki can see the air leave his lips.

"I want you to fuck me."

For the second time, Katsuki blanks.

He recovers a little quicker this time.

"...What? Seriously?" Making out is one thing, but _that_?

The other boy only nods, and there's still that haze in his eyes; that _heat _when he meets Katsuki's gaze.

"I want your cock inside me." The villainous teen states, and ducks his head to press his lips to Katsuki's jawline, slipping down to his pulse point. His hands are venturing down from his shoulders to his chest, feeling up his torso through his shirt. Katsuki's about losing his shit trying not to groan at the sensations, let alone the words being purred at him.

"I want you to fuck me like you want to breed me. I'll milk your cock until it hurts both of us." He keeps going like he's got experience in talking like this. Like it's not embarrassing at all, and Katsuki's not red from his forehead to his chest by now.

He can't admit even to himself what it does to his dick to hear that deep, smooth voice talking so crudely.

Katsuki can't lose this game, either.

"...Y-yeah?" He starts, and inwardly curses himself for stuttering. He tilts his head until his lips are at the other boy's ears, praying he doesn't fuck up talking when he speaks lowly, promising... "Maybe I could let that happen for you without these restraints, huh?"

He feels less than sees the other shiver in his lap. He must be imagining it in that sick head of his. Katsuki swallows thickly, and forces himself to play along. What's scary is how easily the fantasies come ot him. "Getting these damn things off would make it a lot easier to pin ya down. Shove your legs up to your chest and do you right on the floor, or maybe bend you over the bar and take you from behind."

The other teen lifts his head, then. His eyes meet Katsuki's, staring for a moment, almost like he's searching for some level of authenticity in his words.

Katsuki starts to get nervous that he fucked something up. Could he have said something wrong? Something that overstepped or triggered something in the kid?

"That--" The villain starts, only to cut himself off when the door behind him swings open suddenly.

Katsuki jolts, and bucks his hips once, trying to get him off, but it only grinds their hips together. He hears a slight hum and knows he wasn't the only one to feel that friction.

From the doorway comes an even taller body. Dark and brooding, hair spiked and messy, eyes electric blue and _way _too focused on the scene of two teens grinding and making out right in front of him. Dabi makes no effort to hide the fact that he's staring. To his credit, he doesn't mention it, either, though.

"...Need you in the meeting, kiddo." He says simply, gaze locking onto Katsuki specifically. Goddamn. His eyes are so damn bright. And those scars just make them seem even more vivid. It's too much.

The boy on Katsuki's lap lets out a rather long-suffering sigh, and leans his upper body away from Katsuki to give the man a look.

"Nii-san," Katsuki's heart leaps in his chest at that word. What the Hell. "I need attention..."

He honest to god _pouts. _A villain should not be fucking _CUTE!_

Dabi just shrugs a shoulder, but it looks like his scars stretch into a slight smirk.

"I can take care of you later, if that's what you want."

Katsuki's brain short circuits like dumbass Kaminari.

All he can do is stare between the _brothers _as they talk.

"I... I kind of want this one." When he looks back at the two-toned villain, the kid's looking back at him again. Oh god.

Dabi doesn't seem bothered. He just goes with it. "Alright. We'll come visit him after, then."

A moment passes. The younger villain seems to be giving it some thought. For some reason. Jesus.

They're both looking at him again. Katsuki's mouth opens to yell, to snap, Hell, just to ask some questions, but nothing manages to come out.

Eventually, the kid leans in again, but this time the kiss he gives him is gentle, a promise for something more later, probably, and only pressed to the corner of Katsuki's parted lips.

Then he's slipping out of the blond's lap, standing up and straightening out his clothes.

"See you later, then, Bakugou." He says, starting to walk away. When he gets to the door, the older raven wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him in close.

They walk out like that together. Katsuki could see just how low on the teen's back the man's hand was.

Slowly, he pieces together everything that just happened...

Holy shit.

And the worst part is...

His dick is still interested.


	5. T - Bleach - Ichigo/Ulquiorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's usually stuck on desk duty. His first attempt at working a real case is informal and an abrupt decision, but it earns him an unexpected opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Cops and Robbers!AU  
Or whatever you wanna call it, lmao
> 
> TW:  
Mild sexual content.  
Mentions of (technically) under age sex.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo. The captain still got ya on desk duty, huh?"

Abarai Renji. The resident nice guy-asshole redhead who's nice depending on who you talk to, or an ass if you're any of the suspects and criminals he brings in.

Renji's pretty good at his job, even Ichigo can admit. He's pretty strong and has taken down at least ten people in the week that Ichigo's been here. The only wonder is how he even got into this line of work with all those tattoos, creeping up even onto his face. Though, honestly, when he sees how the guy flirts with the captain, it kind of starts to make more sense. Byakuya doesn't even plain out shut him down all the time. Ichigo's pretty sure he's seen them go out to lunch together, too.

"_Ugh_\-- Yeah... For the sixth day in a row." He groans in response, legs up on his desk, head lolling back to stare hopelessly at the ceiling. He throws an arm out, exasperated, and Renji makes this empathetic hum.

"I mean, it's your second Monday already. Maybe you just gotta wait for something exciting to happen, or a case to open so you can just jump right in on it. That's what I did, and I got here fine." Renji grinned, gesturing a thumb at himself. Which is all well and good, but...

"Tch, right. Because the captain was _so _happy you did that, eh?" Ichigo teased his friend a bit, picking his head up to raise an eyebrow at him. Renji pouted.

"Hey, bitch all you want, I'm a lieutenant. You weren't even here when that happened!" The older redhead defended himself, but the younger merely rolled his eyes at him.

"Rumours spread, y'know. It's--"

Ichigo feels himself flinch when a loud sound cuts through their conversation. It sounds like a startled yell, and when he turns around, he can see a man in custody past the windows in the hall.

It's a pretty tall man, thrashing around in an officer's hold. His hair is cut short, slicked back a bit messily, a light blue sort of colour. He's wearing a jacket that's open in the front, and when he manages to squirm one arm free (not all that effective when he's in handcuffs), the fabric rides up, and Ichigo glimpses the outline of a tattoo. Black, and...

"Was that a six?" He blurts out. He doesn't really expect Renji to know, but he sees the guy nod out of his peripheral anyways.

"Yeah. It's a gang tattoo." That captures Ichigo's attention, and he turns to look at the other, silently searching for more info. Renji humours him. "See, there's a group on the rise out there. Rumour has it they're led by someone who used to be one of our finest around here."

"Oh, damn. Seriously? How many are there?" To think that one of their own would start a gang like the one that blue-haired guy's apparently part of... Well... Ichigo supposes that anyone could turn out to be capable of things you wouldn't normally expect them to be.

"We're not really sure. It's that case we've all been trying to work on. At least ten, not including the leader and his right-hand men." Plural. Interesting. "What we've gotten from that guy is that they call themselves the _Espada,_ and they're all tattooed with numbers. That guy in there is number six, which we figure makes him the sixth from zero up. Like the sixth strongest or whatever it is they're valuing."

A gang that ranks with tattoos. Not unheard of, and that guy definitely looks like the type to be in a gang. But Ichigo looks back out into the hall, and--

Another person is pulled along behind him from the holding room. This one's smaller, like half a foot shorter, and much more delicate looking. His hair is black, short but shaggy with the bangs falling into his eyes. Even from this distance, Ichigo can see how green his eyes are, and how pale white his skin is.

"And that ghost-lookin' kid is another one from the same gang. He doesn't look like much," Renji reads Ichigo's mind right then. That one really doesn't look like he could do much damage at all. "But he's number four."

"What? He's like, what, sixteen? How's he already so high up?" A whole two ranks from the first guy. It could take years for someone in the station to get one promotion, and he doubts getting them in a gang is any easier. Renji shrugs.

"I dunno. We figure he's actually around nineteen, though. We've got some papers on them, though there's not much information there." Renji shuffles around in a filing cabinet next to his own desk for a moment, before a thin folder falls onto Ichigo's desk. "Take a look."

It's not really any of his business. Not his case, after all. But he really doesn't have anything better to do, and it is sparking his curiosity. There's only a few files inside the folder, all of what he assumes to be different members of the gang, but he only stops when his eye catches one in particular. The boy with the raven hair and green eyes.

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**5'6.5"**

**121 lbs.**

**DOB: 12/1/Year Unknown, estimated to be nineteen.**

**POB: Unknown. Speaks fluent Japanese, English, and Spanish. Has subtle Spanish accent.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Skin: Pale**

**Identifying marks: Seen with upperlip coloured black. Green lines from bottom of eyes to jawline. Appear to be permanent. Large tattoo of a gothic '4' on left side of chest.**

**Family: Unknown. Guessed to be orphan.**

Well, they've got plenty on the physical aspects of his profile, but that's all mostly stuff you can get just by looking at him. He couldn't see the facial tattoos from here when he went through the hall, but... Maybe he can get a chance to see them up closer.

"...Hey, Renji." He hesitates for a moment. It's kind of a bold move. That's the kind of thing Renji's been telling him to do, though, right?

"You think I could get in there and take a shot at getting him to talk? Cifer, I mean."

For a moment, the other man just stares at him.

But then his face splits into a grin, and he reaches over to slap Ichigo on the back.

"Hell yeah, that's the spirit!"

* * *

Ichigo's not really nervous, but he's more anxious. He wants to crack this boy and get the information they need out of him. He wants to prove himself as someone who can actually take on a case and close is with the truth. Get himself off the damn desk and out in the field, and--

"Did you want something?"

That voice is young but deep, smooth, and definitely does have a slight accent to it, but also-- It yanks Ichigo right out of his musings and reminds him that he's meant to be working right now.

The redhead walks in from where he was loitering by the door, double-sided glass at his back when he pulls out the chair opposite to the other and sits down. He has Cifer's file in his hands, but he doesn't really need it right now.

"So, you're Ulquiorra Cifer?" He asks, just a basic few questions to warm up.

Cifer nods vaguely.

"And you're nineteen?"

Cifer blinks, even more vaguely.

"...You've gotta work with me here if you want any of this to move along anytime soon."

Cifer doesn't even shift in his seat.

"I've got nowhere else I need to be right now."

Huh. An apathetic one, apparently. Okay.

Ichigo straightens up in his seat, sizing up the other... He really does just look like a kid. A goth kid, but a kid nonetheless. What's he even doing in a gang?

Before he can ask, Cifer beats him to it.

"What is your name?"

Oh, right, he never introduced himself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. An officer here, and--"

"You're new."

That gives him pause, and he feels his brows raise in turn. "...What?"

"You're new." Cifer echoes himself. "I've never heard of your name before. My master would have told me if he had known. Therefore, you are new."

Well, he's right. But the leader really makes him call him 'master'...? A bunch of kids, that's... kind of weird.

Cifer doesn't stop there, though.

"A new officer is a foolish one. You are not yet experienced in much, and yet you've volunteered to take over a task you are not ready for. Interrogations are often delicate things. One wrong word and your suspect will not wish to speak to you at all. Force will not work with me, either."

So this guy's cocky. He feels like he understands everything that's going on. A bit of a scowl contorts the redhead's face.

"Alright, so what do you want, then? If force won't work, what will?" He plays along, just to see what he can get. Cifer doesn't seem afraid of being forward, so Ichigo decides that he won't be, either.

Cifer seems to ponder this for a moment. His vivid green eyes finally leave Ichigo, only to circle around the room once before settling back on the other male across from him. Apparently the interrogation room isn't of much interest to him.

"I'm not sure there's much you could do." He answers finally, and his hands shift on the table, where they're cuffed by his thin wrists. Ichigo notices that his nails are painted black. "Master will be expecting me to get out of this on my own, and of course I shouldn't give anything away as I do so. Thus, I suppose a deal is in order."

Ichigo shifts forward, crossing his arms and resting them on the table, file set aside to be ignored. Talking to this boy is much more interesting than reading that thing anyways. "A deal, huh? What kind?"

Cifer gives a dutiful nod, posture perfect and stare unwavering. "I would prefer to keep as much legal movements and issues out of this as possible. So I would like to do something for you in exchange for being released."

It's clear as day the moment Cifer says it. He wants to bribe Ichigo, assuming that a new cop will take whatever he can get, probably. Or maybe he just thinks he's making that good of a point. Who knows.

"What, you think I'm a dirty cop? I'm not into bribes." He even cringes at the idea. Get all this way just to throw it out the window because one kid thought it was smart to join a gang then didn't want to pay for the crimes? No thanks.

"You can think of it as an arrangement or a deal, if you prefer. I don't really care." The raven states bluntly. "I can offer you money. I can get rid of a problem for you... Pay off debts. Protect someone?"

It's kind of interesting how his tone becomes more questioning the longer Ichigo just stares and doesn't respond to him. Ichigo can't tell if he's getting frustrated or just looking for any sort of flicker of interest.

After that list, he falls silent for a moment, green eyes lowering to the table between them, and Ichigo chooses to let him stew. Maybe he's reflecting, or realizing his attempts aren't working. He's just a kid, right? He's not infalliable, and something has to upset him about being arrested, so--

"Sex." Cifer suddenly announces, glancing back up, all abruptly enough that it actually startles Ichigo, who straightens up fast enough that he hears his spine crack with the motion.

"With _you_?!" He blurts out before he can stop himself.

Cifer doesn't seem to take offense to this, nor understand Ichigo's startled confusion. The boy tilts his head to the side, and honestly he looks a lot like a cat, his fluffy hair falling into his eyes and--

Goddamnit, not Ichigo's actually thinking about how pretty he is! He sort of distantly realized it before, but right now is _not _a good time!

"Well, I was thinking more of prostitutes, but..." Cifer seems to consider this. Then he nods once. "Yes, I suppose I can offer that. Virginity means very little to me, after all. You can have mine as a currency, if you'd like."

What the Hell.

A gang member just offered his virginity (which the redhead is somewhat suspicious a teenaged gang member would even really have anymore) in exchange for being let go. Is he really that desperate? How important is it that he gets out? What the Hell else is he willing to trade if that's one of the first things that he offers?

"...You're nineteen." Ichigo manages, through the bemusement. Cifer's thick brows just lower slightly, like he doesn't understand that, either. "Legal adult age in Japan is twenty."

"I'm not from Japan." Comes the quick response.

Well. At least they've got that one confirmed, if they didn't before.

"But I am, and that's..." He shakes his head to try to clear his thoughts... He can't... He's twenty-two, for Christ's sakes. The age difference might not be that bad, but they're not even totally sure that nineteen is accurate. He could be even younger.

Cifer shifts forward, leaning in, and Ichigo jolts slightly when he feels those ghost white fingers brush his own. They're cold as a corpse.

"It is currently October." Cifer doesn't really care about any of this, but he's just reasoning out things to appeal to Ichigo, isn't he?

His slender fingers curl around the redhead's wrists, and Ichigo feels frozen to the spot.

"December first is not too far away."

Ichigo realizes where he's going with this. Seduction doesn't really seem like a skill someone as melancholic and disinterested as Cifer seems would probably have, but... He knows how to use those pretty features of his like a damn devil. His lips are thin but the top one is black, a perfect contrast to the pink of his tongue when he (undeniably on purpose) licks his lips. His vivid emerald eyes glance from their hands to meet Ichigo's eyes, gazing at him through thick black lashes and the stray locks of his raven hair that's spilled over his porcelain face.

He's close. Way too close. The chains clink as he moves, stopping his reach from going any further.

Ichigo has to stop this from happening at all.

He slides his hands back from the other's grasp, and watches as Cifer blinks owlishly before settling back down into his seat properly.

"...Sorry, but you're gonna be my first good case." The redhead's mouth curls up at one corner, and the boy blinks once more at him. "I can't let you go this time around."

The gang's been in trouble before, but this time Ichigo has no intention of being like the other officers that have been swayed by whatever methods have been played before.

"Ah... I see." And Cifer nods once again, like he honestly does understand. Ichigo believes that he just might.

Ichigo also believes that he should probably take a break to get his head on straight again before coming back into this case. He's involved now.

When things lapse into silence again, Ichigo decides to stand. He picks up the file before it's totally fogotten and starts to head for the door.

He's stopped by a quiet voice before his hand can grasp the door handle.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

He turns back around, and Cifer has leaned back in his seat to look at him, those same green eyes fixed right on him, dragging up and down his body once. Ichigo considers briefly if they're green like emeralds, or green like poison.

"If we happen to meet again in two months... I wouldn't mind fulfilling my end. Just to garner a favour from you, of course."

And Cifer doesn't seem the type to even have a sense of humour, let along make jokes, but Ichigo huffs a laugh anyways.

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

The door opens, then closes behind him.

God. He hopes no one was on the other side of the glass watching the whole thing.

Renji will never shut up again.


	6. E - Voltron - Shiro/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants something that- as far as he's concerned- only Shiro can give him, but Shiro has his own inhibitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool!AU
> 
> TW:  
Teacher/Student relationship  
Mentions of underage

"Shiro, do you have a minute?"

Keith never asks if he can stay after class. Nowadays, he just invites himself in. The only thing he asks sometimes is if he can stick around for a bit, which can either mean a few minutes or until Shiro has to kick him out so he can let in the next class. It all depends on how Keith's feeling, or if he actually has something he needs Shiro for.

In this case...

Keith's made some vague plans. There's something he's been wanting to say for awhile now, but hasn't been able to convince himself. He's never been good with words, much less speaking about emotions, and then... to Shiro, on top of it all. Shiro is someone he doesn't want to show weakness to. Someone he never wants to see him at his worst ever again.

Shiro had been there for him when Keith finally broke down about his father. He never wanted to cry or feel weak in front of him again.

So he's steeled himself to do this. No hesitation this time.

"Oh, hey, Keith." Shiro's setting a thick folder of turned in homework aside, dropped into a drawer in the desk. Leaving the desktop space bare, and leaning back in his chair behind the wooden piece... Keith tries not to but too obvious that he's watching the way his grey button up stretches across his chest as he moves. "What's up?"

It's so friendly, so casual. He has no idea what's going to happen. Keith's not entirely sure himself.

But he still steps forward, school bag dropped on the floor in front of the desk. He's been thinking about this all day.

Once he got passed the initial nerves, the idea began to get... Exciting.

"I... Um..." Keith had been focusing so much on the physical part. He thought he knew what he was going to do, but he never really considered what to _say. _So he kind of blanks, and his violet eyes cast to the side, out the window and to the courtyard a floor below.

He can feel Shiro watching him. Keith is never this hesitant to speak...

Think of something! Just be honest! He's already probably thinking you're weird!

"I just wanted to see you." He finally manages, sneaking a glance up to his friend's expression.

Sure enough, Shiro looks equal parts confused and concerned. But he straightens up in his seat, and his brow furrows. Clearly, he's listening well.

That's a little intimidating. But Keith definitely won't let the opportunity go to waste.

The boy steels himself and rounds the desk, coming to the side Shiro's sitting on, just to lean his hip against the edge, hands braced on the wood on either side of his own body. Shiro turns his head to watch him, but doesn't make any move as if to stop him.

"...Is that okay?" Keith hears himself ask before he can stop himself, his voice coming out small. Smaller than he's comfortable with, but Shiro hadn't said anything yet and he's got so much going on in his head...

The older man starts, and looks a little surprised at the boy's voice. Just like Keith himself, if he's honest.

"Y-yeah! I mean, of course it is. I'm just..." Keith stays quiet, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but Shiro just shakes his head and tries a smile. It looks a little unsure. "Nevermind. It's alright. You can come to me with anything. You know that, right?"

And this is something that Keith doesn't hesitate to respond to, because- well, yes. He nods his head, because Shiro's been the only constant in his life. Shiro's been the only one to come to him, and then stay no matter what.

He just hopes the guy will stay even after this.

"Yeah. I know." He offers his own little smile. Shiro's shoulders visibly relax. He seems relieved.

"Okay, then what's got you here? Did you have anything you wanted to talk about?" Shiro offers him the chance to say anything he wants, and Keith's comfortable enough to go a little further.

He pushes himself up to sit on the desk, and Shiro looks like he's going to object to having him on his work surface, but Keith looks away as he shifts closer to the man. A tight jean clad leg goes over the other's lap, so as to put his thighs on either side of Shiro sitting in front of him, and...

"Keith...?"

He dares to look up. Shiro's staring at him through the confused grey glass of his eyes, so many questions and a concern Keith's too familiar with shining out at him. But he's made it too far to back out now.

Keith bites his lip, bracing a hand against the surface of the desk behind him. He leans back on it, opening up his torso to let his shirt ride up his belly a bit, sharp hip bones visible above his jeans.

Shiro's dark eyes definitely follow and trace the line of his body, and Keith feels himself shiver at the way that gazes goes over him, only to meet his eyes in the end.

"Keith, what are you doing?" Shiro's voice is sterner than it usually is when it's just the two of them. Keith would worry more, but he can hear the waver in it. It sounds like the beginning of a crack in the guy's resolve.

"I wanted to see you..." Keith repeats quietly, and one of Shiro's hands comes up to grip at the edge of the desk next to Keith's spread thighs. "You remember the night you let me stay at your place? I slept in your bed, and you slept on the couch, even though I would've been happy to share with you."

Shiro's throat visibly moves like he's got a thousand things he wants to say but he chooses to swallow them down for now. He nods once.

Keith smiles a little bit. He's happy Shiro's allowed this to come this far. A little surprised, too, but it's pleasant.

The boy places a hand on his own belly, sneaking down and down his body. His fingertips brush the waist band of his jeans, and he hears Shiro's breath hitch lightly in his chest.

Pale fingers move down to caress at his own thighs, and those warm eyes follow the movements. Keith can feel himself heating up. There's a warmth between his thighs and deep in his belly, and he knows what it is he wants.

"I wonder what could've happened if you stayed with me in the bed..." He considers in a low voice, nerves flaring when he feels Shiro's knuckles brush the outside of his thigh.

Something flashes in the other's expression.

A flare of worry hits Keith, especially when Shiro jerks his own hand away and says, firmly, "Nothing, Keith. Nothing would have happened. You're a minor, not to mention my _student--_"

But that's not good enough. He can't wait for these things to change to know if Shiro can accept this type of relationship with him.

"You're my family!" Keith throws back at him, successfully shutting the man up. "You're all I've got, and... And I want more of you."

It's selfish, and that's why it's taken him so long to admit this. Shiro looks like he's been slapped.

"...You don't want me?" He feels vulnerable up on the desk like this, body open to his teacher and best friend. His voice cracks a little.

The response is immediate.

Shiro leans forward, concern clear on his face. "That's not it. I'll always be there for you, but--"

"Then it's fine." The younger interjects, and holds a hand out to the other. "Gimme your hand. I'll show you."

Shiro struggles. It's clear on his face how much this is killing him, and how badly he wants to do one thing but his brain's telling him to do something else. But it doesn't matter whatever logic he puts to it. He just said that it's not that he doesn't want Keith, and what they want is all that matters.

Their eyes meet, and Keith gives him a little smile, trying to be as encouraging as he can.

Slowly, Shiro raises his hand again, and Keith gently takes his wrist.

He leads the man's hand to his own torso, watching as the fingers tremble like he wants to fight himself, but doesn't want to pull away. Carefully, he pushes the other's hand up under his shirt, Shiro's warm palm pressing flat against the soft skin of his belly. Shiro makes a noise in the back of his throat that sounds a little like a whimper.

"It's okay." Keith says in a whisper, and Shiro's fingers start to wander on their own, hesitance still apparent but not too strong. They brush over his navel, then under his ribs, eliciting a shudder from the boy. They explore the dip of his waist, and Shiro seems to be getting lost in the sensation just as much as Keith, because his inhibitions seem to fade and his other hand comes to join the first. They both settle in the narrowest part of his waist, and then up a little higher, until they're back at his ribs and moving up onto his chest.

A thumb brushes over a nipple and the teen gasps softly, an involuntary reaction that gets the man to jerk slightly, but he doesn't pull away. Matter of fact, the same thing happens on the other side of his chest, but this time Keith gives a little moan just to encourage him.

His shirt's been pushed up to his chest by now, and the air is cool against his exposed skin, but the older man's hands are warm and gentle and Keith really wants them much lower. His jeans are getting tight and he knows that if Shiro looked, he'd be able to tell with just a glance.

And Keith wants him to know. He wants him to see exactly what he's doing to him, and how much the boy loves it.

"Shiro..." He calls out, a little moan to his voice that he hopes the other will at least take to his bed tonight if he doesn't take Keith himself. He arches his back, pressing his chest into the hands on his body and angling his hips closer with clear intention. Shiro's eyes flick from his chest to his face and then down again, but this time lower. "Touch me. I want you."

To his credit, resisting seems to be taking quite a bit of effort.

But Shiro still shakes his head, and his hands slip down, but they stop at Keith's hips and merely rest there. The boy gives a little whine of disappointment, and puts his own hands over the man's, but Shiro remains immovable.

"Shiro...?" He calls out again, looking for something, anything to reassure him. The smile the other gives him is a little sad.

"I can't. Not..." Keith holds his breath. "Not here, at least."

And then he exhales, relief making the breath feel refreshing, and he leans forward towards Shiro to touch the sides of his face instead. He moves in close, shuffling closer to the edge of the desk with Shiro's hands becoming a little firmer on his hips to keep him steady. He moves in until their noses brush, then Shiro tilts his head and presses their foreheads together. He's probably worried that if he didn't do that, Keith would've done something else. But that's alright for the moment.

"What about... At home? I could come over tonight after school?" He'll do anything that Shiro tells him to do at this point, so long as it gets him what he wants.

Shiro raises an eyebrow at him. "Can you actually go to all your classes for once?"

The boy huffs a laugh, and pouts a little at the end, but... "If that's what it'll take."

The older man eyes him for a moment, like he's assessing if Keith's lying to him or not.

Keith decides to roll his eyes. He doesn't skip _that _many classes!

"I promise? Seal it with a kiss?" He offers, only to watch Shiro's stern glance crumble into a reluctantly amused smile.

"Alright."

It's not much, but the kiss is nice when Keith tilts his head to meet his lips. Shiro makes sure it's chaste, and doesn't go any further than a simple press of their lips together. But it's comforting, and Shiro smooths his shirt back down over his torso for him before pulling back, ever so gentle. Keith wonders what it'd take to make him rough.

"See you tonight." Keith gives a little smirk.

Shiro huffs, but nods. "Now get off my desk and get back to class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on any of my works or give a request on my tumblr for any ship or AU you wanna see! Doesn't have to be a fandom I've written in this work yet, either!


	7. E - BNHA - Bakugou/Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki has something to tell Bakugou. It's not what Katsuki expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Todoroki  
Pre-established relationship.
> 
> TW:  
Some slight self-consciousness about gender identity/body image.

"Bakugou." Todoroki's voice breaks the otherwise peaceful silence they had been in. It's really the only reason why Katsuki lets him into his room when he's studying so often. Todoroki knows when the shut the fuck up. It's just a case of whether or not he actually does, even though he knows he should.

In this case, he's been silent for about an hour, so Katsuki figures he might as well take a break and listen to him. He looks up from his text book, just to find Todoroki watching him from the other side of the room, seated at Katsuki's desk, a pencil being tossed between his hands.

"What?" Katsuki prompts when Todoroki does nothing but stare at him for a few more moments.

"Would you call what we've been doing 'dating'?"

Katsuki about chokes on air.

His average gaze turns into a startled stare, and Todoroki doesn't even seem to get what's surprised him.

"Seriously?" Katsuki manages, and then has to bark out a laugh because the other boy's brows draw down like he's now just confused by his reaction. "I make you dinner every other week with my own damn hands."

Todoroki frowns a little.

"Yes, but-"

"Do you see me doing that for any of those other fuckers in the dorm?"

Todoroki goes quiet again.

He turns away, and Katsuki wonders if he's said something to upset him, or if he just needs a moment to think.

He's about to open his book back up again when he hears the tap of a pencil being set down, then the quiet scraping of a chair being pushed back. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye, before pale hands reach out and take the book from off his lap.

Katsuki looks up, watching Todoroki set it down on the floor next to the bed.

"...What are you doing?" Katsuki asks, no anger or annoyance in his voice for once. The thought dies out when the bed dips beside him with Todoroki's weight, as he kneels on the edge. His hands go to Katsuki's shoulders, and a leg goes over the blond's lap. Todoroki is suddenly effectively straddling him, and Katsuki doesn't really know what to do. His hands come up to rest on the other boy's hips just for a place to put them.

"So... the answer to my question..." Todoroki says slowly, thoughtfully. His eyes meet Katsuki's and the blond has no idea what he's thinking. "Is yes..."

It doesn't really sound like he's waiting for an answer, but Katsuki feels himself nod anyways. Todoroki nods back, shallow and vague, but definitely there.

"I have heard that, when you date, you're meant to share things with each other that you've never shared with anyone before." Katsuki wonders what Hallmark movie he got that out of. He's not really wrong, but it really seems like he's getting this out of some teenage romance magazine.

"I mean, I guess." The older boy answers, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and feeling Todoroki relax into him. His weight settles onto Katsuki so he's more sitting in his lap. It's more comfortable than Katsuki would've expected. "I'm not expecting to get anything you don't want to say, though."

He already knows more of Todoroki's secrets than Todoroki is even aware that he knows. Katsuki's typical methods don't involve eavesdropping, but that day... He'd heard more than he bargained for. It hadn't mattered to him that much back then, just more to realize about what even the strongest can go through. But now... Now he knows that when he gets Todoroki, he gets all the pain that has come with him. And Katsuki's prepared for it. He knows he can handle the weight to share whatever burdens the guy has.

Todoroki gives him that little barely-there smile of his. He's got the nicest smile Katsuki's ever fucking seen, but he practically never uses it. He could get grown men to kneel with that smile.

"I know. Thank you." And he leans in and kisses the corner of Katsuki's mouth, just brief and sweet. It's not that unfamiliar. They've kissed before, they've just never talked about it after. "I do have something I'd like to share with you, though."

Katsuki's mind immediately races to what he already knows about Todoroki.

Is he going to try to 'admit' something to Katsuki that Katsuki already knows? But Todoroki doesn't know that Katsuki knows the things he knows. Which means he wouldn't know that Katsuki's pretending not to know even though he already does know.

Talk about a headache.

"...Okay." Katsuki says after a moment of internal poetry that gives him a momentary migraine.

He didn't think that Todoroki was actually waiting for him to speak up, but the other boy doesn't actually move until Katsuki says that.

Todoroki leans back, still seated in the blond's lap but putting a bit of space between their upper bodies. His hands leave Katsuki's shoulders and come up to his own collar, slender fingers catching the zipper of his charcoal coloured hoodie. Actually, it's Katsuki's hoodie, but when he came in today and Todoroki was wearing it, Katsuki didn't say anything. He looks cute in it.

"...Alright." Todoroki breathes out, and it really does sound like he's more just talking to himself than anything.

He starts to pull the zipper down, slowly like he's still working himself up to do it. The fabric falls open as it goes, revealing the cut of collarbones, then it goes lower, and...

"Oh." The sound makes Todoroki hesitate, and his eyes flicker from his own hands to Katsuki's face, but the blond brushes a hand across his lower back to assure him it's nothing bad.

A little quicker, the rest of the zipper comes undone, and Todoroki drops his hands out of the way, fingers playing with the edge of the hoodie and his eyes casting away. Katsuki's seen him flustered, and seen him embarrassed, but... This is a different level of nervous than what he's used to from the younger boy.

The fabric of the hoodie remains in place to hide anything typically considered sensitive, but Katsuki can see the middle of his chest down to his waist band. He can see where the flesh becomes rounder on his chest, the small but visible curve of cleavage that he couldn't see before thanks to the way the jacket is oversized and dark. It's not like he minds, just...

"I'm kinda surprised, 's all." He's not really sure when he started to care if Todoroki feels comfortable around him, but he knows that he doesn't want something like this to make things weird between them.

He looks up and Todoroki manages to meet his eyes, and relief is definitely present on his face. Katsuki leans up some to kiss him, and one of the younger teen's hands quits its nervous picking to gently cup Katsuki's cheek as their lips meet. The kiss is somewhat chaste, just soft and affectionate.

"Can I..." He starts slowly when he pulls back, "Can I touch you?"

Todoroki doesn't speak, but he does nod, that little smile still on his face. He grips the front of the jacket, and starts to pull it apart, letting it slip down his shoulders and pool around his elbows. He's left completely exposed from his chest up, all perfect pale skin. His cheeks are a bit flushed, but he doesn't look away when Katsuki glances between his eyes and his newly revealed skin.

The younger teen's breasts are pert, soft when Katsuki moves a hand from his back to explore his chest, gently cupping one of them. Todoroki shifts a little, a quiet hum leaving him, but he seems content with the touch.

The blond kneads slightly at the flesh, squeezing gently and feeling the way the other boy arches his back into his hand. Katsuki brings his other hand up to join the first, massaging both breasts a bit between his hands. He's... oddly fascinated with this... He pushes them together, watching how the motion forms a little valley between them.

Todoroki's chest jumps a little as Katsuki hears a quiet laugh from above him.

Katsuki ventures to brushing his thumb over one of those pretty pink nipples, shifting the angle he has his hand and rolling the nub between his fingers lightly, earning himself a soft noise from the other teen.

"Bakugou..." A pale hand settles gently over one of Katsuki's own, and it's Todoroki's warm hand. "That feels good."

Katsuki feels his lips twitch up at the corners, a smile much softer than he'd ever admit forming over his face.

"Well, that's the idea."

Todoroki smiles again, and three times in one sitting must be some new record or something. Katsuki won't say it, but he treasures the moments he can get the kid to relax and let himself enjoy something. He slips his hands up, one on Todoroki's shoulder and the other going to his neck. Pulling him down some, the blond kisses him again, this one longer and even sweeter...

It breaks only after a few long moments, Todoroki's hands on Katsuki's chest now, simply resting there against the fabric of his shirt.

"...Do you want me to do more?" Katsuki asks after a few seconds, Todoroki pressing their foreheads together fondly. The younger boy hums.

"Later... I'm tired." He answers, and gets an amused snort in reply. Of course Todoroki's tired. He's always tired. "Can I sleep here?"

Katsuki wraps his arms back around his waist, shifting to lay them down. Todoroki goes easily, jacket still open and leaving him exposed but still looking comfortable, a gentle laugh bubbling past his lips as he ends up on his back, Katsuki over him for a moment.

"That's a yes?" Todoroki asks, smiling, and Katsuki leans down and kisses his cheek before he can think twice.

"Fucking 'duh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to comment/send me suggestions for what you'd like to see next :D


	8. T - BNHA - Toshinori & Tenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood's thick, and the smell is strong, but the one found among the carnage must have a spirit even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Blood.  
Suggestions of abuse.  
Minor injuries.

Toshinori doesn't typically work at night, whenever the underground heroes can typically handle situations themselves, but All Might will always come when needed.

It's three in the morning. The night would be silent, but on this street the alleys echo with chatter between uniforms. The moonlight is beaten out by red and blue police lights and the flood of the patrol car headlights.

"All Might..." Tsukauchi's voice is grave, the look on his face grim and untelling. He looks up at Toshinori, and begins to walk once he's got the hero's attention. "You should come see this..."

Tsukauchi leads him into one of the alleys. The brick and asphalt is splattered with blood. It leaks out of the open mouth of the alley, fresh and running as if someone had merely tipped over a paint can. The scent of copper is strong, almost sickening, and it looks smeared in some places like someone had crawled through it.

Toshinori has seen worse in body count than the estimated three casualities in this crime scene, but he hasn't seen so much blood in one place. And so fresh, as well.

They pass a wooden crate, one that has a large hole low in the side of it. It looks as if the wood had been crumbling away, wood dust blown across the alley from the breeze combing through. Inside, there's nothing of interest, but Toshinori makes a mental note of the strange rot.

"Just over here." Tsukauchi says, and his voice has dropped to nearly a murmur by now, as if he's afraid of scaring something off. Toshinori doesn't know why he's done it, but he decides to keep himself quiet, as well. His friend does things for a reason, after all.

An officer is the first thing Toshinori can see, kneeling in a corner of the alleyway. She's not wearing her jacket, and Toshinori doesn't know her name, but he does know the woman standing behind her.

Recovery Girl, dressed in her hero costume, looking warm and welcoming as ever but completely out of place in a pool of blood at a suspected homicide scene. Toshinori reminds himself that she's a hero, just as well as the rest of them, even if her quirk is more suited to support.

"Reco-" He doesn't get any further than that, because Recovery Girl turns around abruptly, pointing a finger at him and making a 'shushing' noise. He wasn't even loud, but he cuts himself off anyways.

The commotion prompts the female officer to turn slightly, casting a look over her shoulder. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of All Might standing past her, but she doesn't get up to acknowledge him. She merely shifts to the side a bit, a pointed nod being directed in front of her. Toshinori gets the hint, following her gesture to...

A boy.

Small and curled up to make himself appear even littler, a boy sits in front of the officer. His unruly blue hair hides his face from the angle he hands his head, both hair and skin pale and lacking much pigment. He's got the officer's jacket settled over his tiny shoulders, figure shaking either from the cold or... something else. His small hands are settled in his lap, palms up and fingers limp. The officer has a hand on his head, gently stroking through the matted, curly mess of his hair.

What stands out most to Toshinori, however, is the blood.

The boy's covered in it. His hands, especially. But it's also soaked into his clothes, from the looks of it. The dark fabric stained even darker, his skin scratched and rubbed at like he'd attempted to get it off but only smeared it on himself worse and worse.

The instinct to help, to comfort, to offer something to the boy has him stepping forward. His large figure casts a shadow from the headlights flooding the area from behind him, and it gets the boy to look up.

Eyes an even brighter red than the blood on the child's skin peer up at the hero, and then widen, as if struck. There's blood dripping down his face, and it seems to be from wounds, as well. His already glassy looking eyes well up with visible tears, and Toshinori drops himself down closer to the boy's level when he realizes that he must have scared him.

"Hello, little one." Toshinori tries, but the child's trembling just becomes worse, and the boy pulls his legs up to his chest, palms pressing against the ground as he tries to scoot away. The asphalt cracks beneath his touch before he hurriedly pulls his hands back away. The officer's hand falls from his hair to his shoulder, and she starts to speak quietly to the boy, trying to calm him down.

Concern furrows the man's brow, and he stands up, turning to the two at his sides, Tsukauchi and Recovery Girl. He lowers his voice even further to keep the conversation away from the child.

"What happened? Who is he?"

Tsukauchi shakes his head, casting a saddened look towards the officer and the small body she's trying to calm. "We don't know yet. He hasn't said a word outside of constantly apologizing. We think... he may be the one that caused all this..."

He doesn't need to say it. The blood at the cracks of the very ground beneath the child's touch is enough. Recovery Girl speaks up.

"We thought he might have been afraid of men, since he wouldn't let anyone but a female officer near him, but... I can't get anywhere close to the boy, either."

Toshinori nods, understanding the situation bit by bit. "So it may be heroes he's upset by..."

They lapse into silence. So all they can do is wait and hope that the officer can convince the boy he's not in any danger.

* * *

It's nearly an hour later when there's any signs of progress.

The two heroes have retreated to the entrance of the alley, discussing the case in low voices.

They cut themselves off when the officer from before walks out, and in her arms is the boy from inside the alley.

He's still covered in blood, but he's also nearly swamped in the police jacket, and he looks more exhausted than terrified now. That's good. If he doesn't have the energy to be afraid, then he can learn that he's not going to be hurt.

The child doesn't look up for several moments once he's brought out into more direct light, the officer pausing for a moment to speak quietly to Tsukauchi.

Recovery Girl dares to approach first, a kindly smile on her wrinkled face earning her at least a shy glance.

"Hello." She addresses pleasantly, gently, and the boy at least straightens up a little bit, tilting his head to look at her through his fringe.

The older woman's smile never falters. "May I heal you now? You'll feel much better, I promise."

The child's unresponsive for a few seconds, looking apprehensive and worried. But, eventually, he nods his head.

A quick kiss to his cheek leaves the boy looking befuddled, but it's already helping close the cuts on his face and presumably the rest of his body, though it can't be seen from the oversized jacket.

He starts to squirm in the officer's hold slightly, and he touches his own face, gingerly patting at the places where there had been scrapes. Some of it will still likely scar, but at least the pain should subside. She couldn't do much or she'd risk tiring the boy out too much, but it seems that the use of a neat quirk has him a little bit reenergized anyways.

"That's... so cool." He whispers to himself, or at least seems to try to keep it at a whisper.

It's the first thing he's said, apparently, or at least to anyone other than the first officer that found him.

Toshinori smiles at the simple innocence of the statement, thankful that he seems to be warming up to the heroes.

He's too caught up in that thought to notice that the boy's turning his head until those bright red eyes meet his own shaded blue ones.

The boy goes quiet again, and his squirming stills...

"...You're..." Toshinori's not sure when he started holding his breath but he knows he's not letting it go quite yet. "All Might."

It's not a question, the kid knows exactly who he's looking at.

Slowly, almost shyly, he reaches a hand out towards the man.

Toshinori finally breathes again.

"Yes, that's right!" He answers, but doesn't shout like he normally might.

The boy glances at his own hand and frowns a little, going to drop it again, but Toshinori moves forward and carefully takes the much, much smaller palm into his own as gently as he possibly can, mindful of how these tiny, delicate fingers seem to be so unintentionally destructive. Those carmine eyes have gone wide with surprise, but thankfully no tears start to pearl in his gaze this time.

"You're alright now. It's safe with us." Toshinori assures him, jumping on the chance now that the boy's open to conversation.

Slowly... So slowly...

Those scarred lips shift, and the frown turns into a little smile. It's really more like the ghost of a true smile, but it's close, and Toshinori is ecstatic that they've made some progress.

"So, what's your name, little one?" The man asks, still holding the boy's hand, watching how he no longer seems so worried about his own touch, too distracted by the people and conversation going on around him.

Toshinori had no idea when he asked, expecting an easy reply, just how much such a seemingly simple question would change his life forever. He hadn't had a clue what that little boy's answer would be, let alone just how much it would end up meaning to them both. How it would change the world, quite possibly for the better...

"Tenko... My name's Shimura Tenko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, suggestions welcome :D


	9. G - BNHA - Dabi/Tomura | Tomura & Eri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi gets back from a mission. He's got a special guest with him. Tomura sees too much of himself in the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Suggestions of abuse.  
Very vague sexual suggestion at the end.

The whole hideout has been quiet all day, but even the low mutterings between Toga and Twice halt when the large metal doors open.

Tomura sits up slightly from where he's sitting on a crate across from the door, eyes staring at the surface for the last several hours.

Dabi's visible first, stepping partially through the door, an arm out to hold it open. He casts a glance inside and meet's Tomura's gaze for a moment, before then dropping it and turning back to give his attention to something else behind him.

Tomura knows exactly what he's doing. It's the mission he and a few others were sent on days ago, after all. Today they're getting back, and Tomura can finally see first hand what success came out of it.

There's some quiet whispering, nearly inaudible from where Tomura sits, but he recognizes Dabi's low voice even from here.

A few moments pass. Everyone's watching the profile of their resident pyrokinetic by now.

"C'mon." Dabi says, a little louder, and he pushes the door open further.

Tomura slips down off the crate to stand up, his attention fully focused on the small figure following Dabi rather hesitantly. Not even the little squeal from Toga can distract him.

Slowly, a pale blue head comes into sight. The little girl that clings close to Dabi's side has her tiny fists latched onto the long tail of his dark jacket. The raven's free hand is settled on her upper back, leading her gently, bending slightly to accomodate for his tall, lanky stature against her petite one.

It's never been a secret that Dabi's got a soft spot for certain people, mostly kids, and Tomura knows why. No one else in the League is aware, but Tomura knows exactly what it is that keeps his hands gentle on the girl. Just what it is that stops him from even pushing her too roughly. He's done this sort of thing before, caring for children, trying to guide them. Tomura knows this. He's not sure if Dabi is aware that he knows.

Dabi walks her to the middle of the room, then pauses. He meets Tomura's gaze again, and when he blinks slowly, he nods, and Tomura knows exactly what he's doing. He's trusting him now. Dabi's trusting him not to break the fragile little truce he's made with the child.

And Tomura's not really sure how to be as gentle as Dabi can be. He's never had to protect a younger child, never led them somewhere or tried to advise them. But he meets Dabi's nod anyways, because he can honestly say that he has no intention of harming the girl, at least. He doesn't really mean to scare her, either. She'd be useful, is all.

Dabi, with a quiet sigh that tells Tomura he at least believes that he'll try, lifts his hand from the child's back and makes to move away. Her hold on him doesn't let up, though, and he stops before he can end up pulling her. Tomura watches as the raven purses his lips slightly, looking down at the girl. She doesn't look back up to him. She's staring straight ahead, her mouth turned down at the corners as she looks less at Tomura and more like at his shoes, as if afraid to meet his eyes. He can't really blame her. He remembers meeting older villains for the first time, and... he'd been even worse.

But she's coming from Chisaki and his group, and Tomura imagines that there's some similarities in her eyes between Chisaki's people and the people she's surrounded by now.

Tomura steps closer, and watches how her eyes finally snap up to look at him. She catches his eye, and then flinches in a way that makes it seem like she's trying to restrict herself from doing so. Tomura pauses, looks at Dabi, and tries not to make it too obvious how he's asking for help.

Dabi makes a subtle gesture, bringing a hand up to his own face, flexing his fingers in front. Oh. Tomura frowns a little, but understands.

The silence carries on as Tomura pauses, reaching up to wrap three fingers of each hand around the grey-toned hand over his face. He pulls it away gingerly, his own pale blue hair curling into his eyes slightly, revealing his pale, scarred features to the girl for the first time. He drops his arms back to his sides, Father still held carefully in one hand. After a moment, Tomura kneels, momentarily setting Father down on the concrete beside his legs.

The girl watches him, but doesn't flinch when he gestures for her to come closer. She hesitates, even though the way she glances around tells him that she understands what he wants. The raven she's still holding onto replaces his hand on her back, gently pushing her forward. This time, she goes.

She releases Dabi and moves forward very slowly, reluctantly, but she doesn't look away from Tomura again, not even when she stops within an arm's length of the young man.

Red meets red as Tomura catches her eye properly.

"...What's your name?" He asks after a moment. His voice comes out much softer than he even intends.

The child seems to stress about this simple question. She starts to wring her hands together in front of herself, picking slightly at the bandages all up and down her arms. She makes an aborted turn, as if wanting to see Dabi, but the raven doesn't move to make it any easier for her. He knows where he's meant to be, and it's not next to her at the moment. Children take so easily to that guy.

"...Eri."

Her voice is just as tiny as her presence. He thinks to when he met Kurogiri, and the way he'd given his new name to the man.

"Alright." Tomura nods slightly, and at least with that she stops fidgeting as much.

He's thinking what to say next when she actually opens her mouth to speak again.

"What... What's yours?" Eri manages, and looks back again like she's looking for Dabi to assure her that it's okay to ask Tomura things. But Tomura doesn't need Dabi to be the mediator, and reaches out to brush the heal of his palm against her shoulder to keep her attention. She jerks slightly, but her attention snaps back to the older man immediately.

"I'm Shigaraki Tomura." He answers, tone casual, and she seems to ease just a little bit. He keeps it going, asking her another question. "How old're you?"

She pauses for a moment, glancing up at the warehouse ceiling as she seems to really think about her answer. Eventually, she holds up six fingers.

Tomura hums, and her hands fall.

"I got fourteen years on you." He offers, his cracked lips twitching into a small smile. She doesn't return it, doesn't laugh or even huff a little, but she does blink once, twice, and her gaze seems easier. She seems more relaxed, if nothing else.

Tomura's not really sure why that feels good to him.

There's a pause, and he brushes her shoulder again. This time she doesn't jump. "You hungry or anything, Eri?"

She looks a bit surprised at the question, but instead of immediately answering, she reaches up with shaking fingers and slowly grabs Tomura's wrist. His wrist is skinny, bony, but her small fingers still can't wrap around.

"No... I'm..." She doesn't seem to be sure she can still talk, but when Tomura makes no move to stop her, she finally continues. "A little tired...?"

The young man hums again, straightening up a bit from where he's still kneeling.

Considering what she's just been through, her exhaustion isn't surprising. He has a lot he needs to know from her, and more he wants to learn about her abilities.

He means to keep up his questions, and to find out all the things he needs and anything that may be useful to the League.

But what he ends up doing is picking Father up, slipping the hand into his jacket pocket, and then reaching both arms out to the girl.

She just stares at him for a moment, looking startled and intimidated. She doesn't seem totally sure of what he wants her to do, and honestly he's not even certain himself.

But, after a few seconds of hesitation, she steps closer, into his arms. It's probably just resignation that has her accepting whatever the man wants her for, a sort of conditioning she's used to from her time with Chisaki. That's enough for the moment, though, because she'll at least learn that something like not wanting to be touched doesn't come with a punishment. Tomura cried the first time he'd thought he'd done something seriously wrong. She's doing much better than he had.

He doesn't think, even though he knows that if he stops to consider what he's doing he won't be able to ignore his caution enough to continue. When she's close enough, she lets go of his arm to touch his shoulders instead, a very slow, careful touch where each little hand just rests on his bony shoulders. Skinny arms wrap around the small body, and she's picked up off the floor, the young man standing to pull her up with him, held close to his chest.

She makes a quiet little noise, sounding startled, and her arms wrap more firmly around his shoulders as if afraid to be dropped. He keeps an arm under her and an arm around her back, fingers curled into fists so he doesn't accidentally touch her with his whole hand.

"Dabi, with me."

The raven doesn't hesitate to start towards him, though the look in his eye tells him he has several questions he's holding back from asking. Tomura doesn't cast a glance towards anyone else in the room, though he feels their gazes on him as he makes his way out of the main room to one of the halls. They've managed to put together a few beds in the main room, but he's gotten his own space where he's rigged together a somewhat more comfortable space for himself. More private, at least. He needs space to think, and his social batteries are horribly depleted just as a neutral status.

Tomura tells himself it's merely logical. His space is the most comfortable, most distant from the other League members, and he needs this girl to cooperate. He tells himself it's just a tactic. Tomura ignores the brow Dabi raises at him when he carries the girl to his own bed, mismatched blankets thrown about haphazardly from many restless nights. Really, he doesn't sleep in here much himself. She might as well take the space for now.

She's quick to let go when he bends to set her down, but she doesn't squirm away from him. She sits on the mattress, her fingers finding the edge of a blanket and starting to toy with it.

The red-eyed man steps back, then.

"You can rest here for now. We'll talk later." He tells the child quietly, and watches as she gives him a tentative nod. She scoots back on the bed more, glancing at him once more before laying down, curling up a little and turning towards the wall, away from him.

He isn't aware of the way his lips turn up at the corners once more.

Tomura catches movement out of the corner of his eye, but when an arm wraps around his waist, he doesn't even look up. Dabi squeezes him gently, letting the younger man turn into him, leaning against him. Tomura turns his head and watches as the raven reaches out with his free arm, taking the end of a blanket and pulling it up over the small figure on the bed. She shifts a little, but it almost seems like she may have fallen asleep already.

"Mm..." Dabi hums, and he sounds content. Pleased. "'Mura."

Raising his head, Tomura meets his gaze.

"What?"

Dabi shakes his head slightly. His other arm comes around Tomura's thin waist, as well, successfully pulling him into an embrace. The smaller man settles his palms against Dabi's chest, index fingers raised away from his body.

"You're too cute."

And _that _has Tomura pursing his lips, smacking his chest lightly.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

The raven's scars stretch a bit as the older man's face splits into a grin, and he's _definitely _pleased with himself.

Dabi doesn't answer. He just chuckles, and Tomura feels his knees go weak as Dabi's chest rumbles with the sound, right against Tomura's hands.

Tomura tilts his head further up to glare at him, lips parting to demand a response. But Dabi cuts him off, leaning down to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Tomura 'humphs' a little, but he relaxes again, and lets Dabi lead him out and down the hall to another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna write a sort of Suicide Squad AU fic next, with the scene with Harley and Joker with the chemicals? So I wanna do Dabi, but I'm stuck between him and Shouto or Katsuki! Let me know who you think!!


	10. T - BNHA - Touya & Shouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto left home when he was fourteen. His father hurt him, his mother was gone, his sister and older brother stayed away from him, and his eldest brother left home and gave up on Shouto entirely.  
Really, he didn't know who he was kidding, trying to continue on the path his father picked.  
It was clear to him he wasn't meant to be a hero. He was perfect to his father, but that bastard didn't matter.  
To everyone else, even those he wanted so badly to love him, he was just a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hero!Touya and Villain!Shouto
> 
> TW:  
References to abuse.  
Mentions of nightmares.

_"So let's go over this again."_

_"I'm gettin' real tired of repeating myself. I told like three people everything I got already."_

Shouto sits back in his room, watching and listening attentively to the recorded video up on his monitor. He'd had to steal the recordings, but thankfully the boss was willing to part with a screen to let him review this.

_"...Well, you understand this is just for the record. Please be patient, and let's do this one more time."_

There's a long-suffering sigh, and Shouto glances up at the screen to watch the hero's shoulders sag like another ten pounds have been added to the burden on his back. There's a few spare moments of silence, then the redhead nods.

The interviewer doesn't hesitate to continue.

_"Thank you. State your name, please. Hero and legal."_

_"Todoroki Touya. My hero name is just Touya."_

Shouto finds that interesting. He found it interesting back then when Touya first picked it out, too. Touya said he hadn't wanted to be related to their father at all, which was fine with Shouto. But Touya had obeyed the rules. He'd pushed Shouto away. He'd watched out for the other two children. He'd stayed quiet whenever one of them tried to ask about Mom. Touya had always acted like daddy's favourite, even when Shouto was the one getting beaten and broken every day. His oldest brother was a coward enough that he waited until he was out of the house entirely to cut himself off from their father and reject the man. Shouto didn't have a chance to miss him.

He wished he could.

_"Now, you said you haven't had contact with the suspect in how long?"_

_"At least a year. I think he was fourteen when I last saw him."_

Takeout is a rare luxury item nowadays, but Shouto thinks it's warranted and deserved after the event he'd just gone through a few nights ago. So he stirs his zaru soba and takes a mouthful, relishing the comfort food and the amazing flavour. He'd prefer it homemade, like his mother used to do way back when, but he hadn't had that in so long that he couldn't really miss it that much. He's more used to takeout at this point. That's fine, though. At least he can still eat it from time to time.

_"So that makes him about fifteen now, correct?"_

A nod. Congrats. You can add one plus fourteen. The boy rolls his eyes in the darkness of his room and sits up a little more in his bed to eat easier. The screen balanced on the foot of the bed shakes a little, but stays put.

_"Uh-huh."_

The hero is just about as exasperated and unimpressed as Shouto is listening, apparently.

_"But you saw him tonight, correct? When the victim was taken?"_

_"Yeah. He..."_

The redhead trails off. He takes long enough that the interviewer feels the need to prompt him.

_"Yes?"_

_"I dunno, he just... he looked... Sad."_

Shouto's not really sure when he started leaning forward towards the screen, but he eyes the way Touya's gaze fixes on the table between him and the interviewer. He's got a cup of coffee in his hands. Touya hates coffee.

Or, at least, Shouto thinks he does. He would drink it whenever Fuyumi made it and always said yes if she asked if he wanted some, but one time Shouto caught him throwing up soon after. He tried to wave it off, but Shouto still wondered.

He hasn't thought about Touya in awhile. Maybe that morning had nothing to do with the coffee.

Maybe Touya likes it.

_"'Sad'? How do you mean?"_

_"Fuck, I don't know, just- like... Like he didn't want to be there. Like he just sees everything they were doing as some harsh chore he has to follow through. Don't get me wrong, I'm not happy about that kid getting taken, but he... he wasn't the kind of boy to do this sort of thing."_

Shouto swallows another bite of noodles, and debates on if Touya knew him well enough to know what kind of boy he is. Or '_was',_ as his brother so gently put it.

He doesn't think so.

_"Eraserhead was there, too. He works with kids. He had to have seen something about it. Shouto's not the sadist you're thinking."_

There's silence after the hero's outburst.

Shouto momentarily forgets to chew and nearly chokes, but by the time he recovers, so has the interviewer.

_"...Did you know Todoroki well?"_

There was never any hiding his identity. Shouto's too recognizable. He dyed half his hair black, and he could've done all of it, but that did away with part of his statement and also wouldn't have made a difference otherwise. His scar and his eyes would always be dead giveaways.

It's still strange to hear someone say his name so casually, though. Not even the other League members call him by his family name anymore. Shigaraki did at first, but when he'd learned how pissed off too many references to his family could make him, Shigaraki seemed to understand that Shouto wasn't about to go running back home or calling the heroes, and he started to use his first name instead. Shouto preferred that. It was nicer to hear.

The lack of response drags on.

Touya doesn't know how to reply.

Shouto really can't blame him. He knows how guilty his siblings always felt.

But that doesn't change the fact that they didn't even really try to know him.

They just pushed him away. Let themselves be kept separate. They could've tried to help him. Mom was the only one who tried.

Touya was the only one who could understand what he went through.

But not even Touya tried.

_"...Do... Do you really know anyone? Can you be sure how someone will act when put in a life or death situation? I don't care if you've known them your whole life. Instincts can win out, and I have no idea what Shouto's capable of when he's afraid of fate. But I know he wouldn't want to hurt anyone like what happened to that boy. He just wouldn't want to."_

Shouto sets his soba aside, then, suddenly losing his appetite. He reaches out to the screen and turns it off for now.

Touya...

"You don't know what you're talking about, Nii-san."

* * *

_"Heroes are human, too."_

_Shouto knows that. At least, in theory he does. It's just kind of a harsh reminder sometimes._

_"Yes, but they're really skilled. That's why Dad wants me to be one. So I can be powerful, and then--"_

_Touya suddenly turns towards him, catching his eye and his lips turning down into an obvious frown._

_"That's not what that bastard wants for you, Shou. He wants to use you for his own agenda." Touya's voice is suddenly harsh, and Shouto feels himself flinch at the sudden change in tone. "He wants to stay at the top, and when he's finally too old and broken to do it, he's gonna make you. That's just how he views us. We're his puppets, and you're the one he thinks is the best to play with."_

_Shouto doesn't get it. He's only been trained for two years so far, and it's harsh and it always hurts, but he's gonna be a hero, and that has to account for something good, right?_

_"But... But you're going to a hero school. The best, even. So if that's true, then why are you--"_

_Touya cuts him off again. This time he kneels, and grabs the boy's arms, pulling slightly and squeezing him a bit. It hurts, but only because Shouto's bruised from training already._

_"Because I wasn't given a choice. I have to look out for all of you."_

_Shouto still doesn't understand. But he doesn't get the chance to ask more questions._

_The memory always ends here. Touya begins to turn away from him, and Shouto reaches out for him, wanting him to come back, come talk to him, about anything at all- it doesn't even have to be about heroes- just don't leave- Nii-san-- **please-!**_

* * *

_"It's been awhile." The villain's voice is low but young, hand darting out to catch the small blue pearl before Touya's own hand can reach it. He pulls back and has the bead safely between his fingers, his target acquired. Blue eyes catch mismatched ones reflecting back at him, and Touya knows that his own must look horrified. "Todoroki Touya."_

_There's no way Touya couldn't recognize him._

_Shouto's appearance hasn't changed too much since last time they saw each other. The red part of his hair has been dyed to a jet black, and Touya thinks that he may be a bit taller, but otherwise there's no way Shouto expects those few changes to help hide his identity._

_Considering the way he stares blankly back at the hero, Shouto is likely aware of this._

_"...Shouto?" Touya hears himself gasp, even though the realization of who he's looking at has already dawned on him. He just can't believe... His baby brother..._

_"Nii-san." Shouto replies, and for a split second Touya thinks he sees something apologetic in his eyes._

_Touya came here to help chaperone some highschoolers. He didn't think he'd be seeing his little brother for the first time in over a year since he's gone missing._

_The whole clearing is full of ice and there's scorch marks on the trees from both of them. Shouto's starting to use his fire, but Touya wished he would've learned how to use it to help instead of hurt._

_At least Shouto doesn't have to hurt himself with his own powers._

_"Shouto, why're you--"_

_It's Shouto's turn to cut him off. No more questions. Touya's not deserving of them._

_He already knows what pushed the boy to the edge._

_He just didn't know what it was that caused him to step off._

_Not until Shouto chose to show himself, here, at a trip for UA of all things._

_There's only a glance, and then Shouto's stepping backwards. There's a purple swirling mass of fog opening up into something that looks like a blackhole behind him, and then he speaks, and the pearl opens and the blond boy Touya's forgotten the name of is left standing there. He looks just about as stunned as Touya feels._

_"It's like you said, Nii-san." Shouto says, voice soft, his icy fingers around the shorter boy's neck. "Heroes are human, too."_

_It's Touya that's left reaching out for him this time. Begging, desperate, crying because he can't let his littlest brother be taken by evil like this. Shouto's too sweet, too kind, too innocent-- not Shouto-- **not him-!**_

* * *

In two separate parts of Japan, two people with the same blood wake up at the same time.

The younger buries his face into his old, worn pillow and pretends the wetness on his cheeks is just sweat from the nightmares he's had since he was five.

The older sits up and cradles his face in his hands, scrubbing at his eyes until he sees stars and feels the pressure aching in his skull tighten.

They share the same regrets, yearn for the same things, but were never given the same resources. They do not belong where they are. They do not want to be where they are.

The older man goes out to continue his day, serving a duty to the world and caring for things he didn't ever want to care for. He saves the people and finds new ways to use fire for more than destruction.

Because that's his obligation.

The younger boy goes out to continue his day, serving a command to the shadows and cursing things he wished he could show that he cared for. He hurts people and finds new ways to use ice for sheer destruction.

Because that's his obligation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from: comestion
> 
> I hope this was something good and that you enjoyed my take on your suggestion! I tried to keep it fairly short for this work, but I do really like your idea! So I may write a longer work for it at some point, which may or may not relate to this one.
> 
> Thanks for your suggestion!!  
If anyone else has anymore, hit me up in a comment on any of my works, or in an ask on my tumblr!


	11. E - BNHA - Dabi/Bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What type am I, then?"
> 
> A pause.
> 
> "The type that could use a little stress relief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao got 69 kudos at the time of my writing this
> 
> No-quirks AU, no villains/heroes AU
> 
> TW:  
Heavily suggestive of underage sex.  
Underage drinking. For like, a second.

"Ain't you a little young to be here?"

There's a puff of warm breath on his neck, then a shoulder grazing his. When Katsuki looks over, his eyes narrow at the sight of a man with messy black hair that spikes in every direction, pale skin, and eyes so bright blue they practically glow in the dark shadows of the bar. He's hot. Katsuki can give him that. He's covered in piercings (three in his nose alone!), and tattoos that span from his jawline all the way down to where they disappear under the low neckline of his shirt. His jawline is defined but his body's slender, tall, lanky. Not very muscled but Katsuki doesn't mind that, considering the confidence radiating off him.

Yeah. He's hot.

"Ain't you a little old to be butting in on my business? Y'know, since I'm so _young._" He scowls at the guy, but Metal-head just shrugs. He looks amused. Or maybe that's just his face. Hard to tell.

"Somehow I get the feelin' you're not the type to care about age gaps." The raven says, and his vivid eyes glance to the nearly untouched, nearly toxic-looking neon drink in front of Katsuki.

The blond snorts. He turns in his seat, and the guy steps forward, narrow hips fitting between Katsuki's parted legs. Katsuki lets him. His heart flutters a little bit.

"What type am I, then?"

A pause.

"The type that could use a little stress relief."

The man smiles, secretive, and when he tilts his chin towards the exit... Katsuki bites his lip, and lets him take his wrist to lead him out.

* * *

He's not surprised to be pushed up against a wall the moment he steps into the hotel room.

The guy- Katsuki still doesn't know his name- pins him with a heavy stare and a hand on his shoulder. The drywall's hard against Katsuki's shoulder blades, the man's chest solid against his front, and the other's hips sharp when he slips a hand around Katsuki's lower back and pulls his lower body in close.

Katsuki doesn't hesitate to press into him, huffing when Spiky-head totally bypasses his lips to attack his neck instead, and the blond lets himself keen at the feeling of cool metal pressing against his throat from the man's lip piercings. Teeth nip at his skin, and he feels heat build in his gut and blood rush south quickly when he automatically ruts into the guy. The response is immediate, both of them rolling their hips into each other's bodies for some sort of friction, Katsuki's hands coming up to grapple at the guy's chest for something to hold onto. His fingers push at the black coat, and it falls to the floor with some shifting, then he slips his hands up to pull at the white fabric of his shirt, until he's tugging it up and they're forced to separate.

The man lets the artcle be pulled up over his head, thrown to the ground without a care for where it ends up. Fingers slip along Katsuki's hips to catch the hem of his own, then the raven's working to undress him, as well. It doesn't take long before they're both bare from the navel up, then they're back on each other. Katsuki feels the metal studs of the man's cheek piercings brushing his skin when the guy goes to the other side of his neck to continue his job from a moment ago, the blond raising his arms to feel along the other's shoulders, fingers gripping at his back.

Somehow in their desperation they end up moving, stumbling around until Katsuki realizes he's being pushed backwards to a specific place. He feels the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, then the other's immediately over him. Katsuki doesn't hesitate to dig his nails into tattooed shoulders and tug him down, snickering when the force drags a huff out of the guy.

"You good to bottom?" Metal-head murmurs from where he's now kneeling between Katsuki's legs, hips already pressed together once more.

Katsuki growls. "Sure, but I ain't gonna starfish and let you do everything."

That deep voice chuckles, then, an amused rumble that resonates straight from the raven's chest to Katsuki's and shakes the boy right to the core. His dick's very much enjoying that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna go further with this but i was running outta steam, pfft  
i may continue it in another chapter but we'll just have to see, eheh


	12. G - BNHA - Dabi/Tomura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Dabi's always tried his best to be Tomura's stability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Suggestions of PTSD.  
Suggestions of nightmares.

Three in the morning.

Tomura usually finds himself awake at this time anyways. His being awake has nothing to do with the man in his bed, but rather it's just the type of person he is. He struggles every night to turn off his brain, drown out his thoughts, his doubts, his plans, his anxieties. More and more often as of late, Dabi can control them for him. Warm fingers brushing through his hair, a firm chest pressed against his back, hot breath at his cheek as a deep bass coaxes him to rest like a lullaby.

But not every night can Dabi convince his thoughts to calm.

Tomura's monitor shines brightly, slowly working his sclera to be about as red as his irises. He blinks as he scrolls, his body exhausted but his mind still reeling. One of the recordings from the latest hero incident downtown plays on his screen, sound off, because he doesn't want to disturb the man asleep behind him.

It seems like it's too late for that, though, once Tomura hears a very quiet, barely-there noise in the dull, droning silence of his bedroom. He hears it again and turns to track the sound, eyes falling on the dimly lit shape curled up on his bed. A third whimper escapes the young man bundled up underneath all of Tomura's blankets and bed covers, the fluff of messy black hair the only thing immediately visible past the hem of fabric. Tomura watches for a moment before a scarred arm appears, snaking out of the covers just to reach across the bed. Pale fingers and a scarred palm grasp at the empty space where Tomura usually would be on a night where he could actually manage sleep, but when they reach nothing that whimper sounds again and those fingers twist into the bedspread.

"I'm coming." Tomura says quietly to the room. He doesn't bother to stop the video on screen, the only light in the room being the occasional flash of colours and brightness from the monitor. When he gets up and starts to come closer, he can see the colours reflecting off the staples in Dabi's wrist.

The bed dips with his slight weight when Tomura kneels on the edge, scooting over closer to the raven. Tomura reaches down and carefully touches two fingers to the staples coloured red from the scene playing behind him, feeling the metal cooled from Dabi having not used his quirk in several hours. The older man's fingers release the blanket, only for him to overturn his palm as if trying to catch Tomura's hand in his own.

"I'm here." The crimson-eyed man says even quieter than before, but it cuts off another whimper before it can fully form.

Tomura lifts away Dabi's hand, making the room for him to lay himself down next to the other like he was supposed to be anyways. He squirms under the covers and then shifts onto his back, mindful of trying not to bump Dabi too much or shake the bed.

Gently, Tomura settles the raven's hand down on his own chest, right in the center. He presses Dabi's palm down flat with his own on the back of Dabi's, palm against staples, careful with his own fingers. Then he takes a few deep breaths, focusing on pronouncing the rise and fall of his chest with each inhale and exhale.

Sure enough, it only takes a moment before he feels some movement, then a body warmed by the layers of blankets presses up against his side. Dabi curls into and around him, never once moving his hand off of Tomura's chest even though the younger isn't truly holding him there.

A sharp nose nuzzles into Tomura's curly mess of hair, and a leg slips over his own as if to keep him there. Not that Tomura's planning on going anywhere anyways.

"'Mura..." Dabi sounds so sleepy, so out of it, and Tomura wants to laugh but he bites his lip and holds it in.

"Mm-hm..." Tomura hums instead, closing his eyes and letting the easy closeness finally lower his guard.

"Thank you..." And it sounds no less tired, but he knows what it means.

And, maybe, one day Tomura should return it.

Because Dabi's always tried his best to be Tomura's stability. Maybe one day he should learn to return the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my fictober carries on into november  
might be seeing me here into december, too  
hopefully not past that because I'll actually have this finished but y'know


	13. T - Voltron - Lance/Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets injured in a spar, and Keith hates that it's his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Nothing explicit, rated T for caution.  
Very, very minor depiction of blood (not even specified)

Usually Keith's the one getting injured in battle, taking way too many trips to the medbay. When it comes to sparring, though, Keith and Lance have similar body types so sparring against each other would usually be considered a fair math. Except that Keith is far more skilled in hand-to-hand combat than Lance, and sometimes things slip...

"Anything else?" Keith can't help but sound a little irritated, grumbling slightly as he shoves things back into the first-aid kit.

"Nope. I think I'm back into my usual _fine _state. All thanks to you, buddy." Lance practically purrs, which usually puts Keith off on a good day, and now it's definitely not helping his mood.

"Sure." A loud _clink _sounds as Keith misses the kit when throwing a medical spray back in and the cannister hits the floor instead. He's kneeling between Lance's legs on the floor since he was patching up a slash on the other teen's side, and he has to lean over the brunet to retrieve the spray before it can roll away from him. He doesn't look up, but he can feel Lance frowning at him. He can also definitely feel Lance's fingers when he grabs Keith's wrist before he can lunge further for the escaping spray.

"Keith?" Lance's tone is far more concerned than it should be, and Keith tries to pull his hand away automatically but Lance has got a tighter grip than he expected.

Reclutantly, the raven turns to him, but his eyes fix more on a spot over Lance's shoulder than actually on him. His own voice falls flat. "What."

"Dude, are you okay?" Definitely concerned. Ah... damn it... This isn't what Keith wanted. He just wanted to treat Lance's injury then go to his room and then go to bed. But when was the last time anything went the way he wanted when it came to Lance?

"I'm fine." He finally answers, but he accidentally shuts the lid of the first-aid kit too hard with his free hand and they both flinch at the slam.

Silence falls for a moment.

"...Look, if you don't wanna talk about it--" The brunet starts, but Keith panics at the words because _this is not how it was supposed to go_ and he's not trying to shut anyone in the team out, it's just not in his nature to be open and...

"No, that's not it!" The raven blurts before he can stop himself, raising his hands to wave in some vague motion, finally looking the other in the eye. Lance looks a little startled but he's still holding the older teen's wrist so...

"Well, I mean, it kind of is- but... Uh..." God, why is this so hard? Keith's frustration dissipates some, replaced by just a tiredness he can't quite shake off or ignore.

Lance waits for him a moment, but when it becomes pretty clear that the raven's not going to speak up, he seems to take it upon himself to fill in the gaps.

"Keith, what's up? If you're mad at me for dodging when I should've blocked--" He's interrupted again when Keith turns a sharp glare at him, trying to communicate the problem without having the actually _say _it, because Keith's really not wanting to try and spit it out. He'd rather contract the _slipperies _or whatever it was called for himself than admit that he actually...

"Um..." The glare starts to die when he realizes that he's just... hurting himself more than anything else, really. Lance is giving him a _look _and Keith doesn't really want to tell him but he knows he kind of has to and... Damn it.

"You- I- I hurt you!" He finally forces out, and dares to meet Lance's bright eyes and now that he's established that eye contact he can't break it or it'll make him seem even more vulnerable than he already feels. The brunet actually looks startled, and his grip on Keith's wrist loosens until it drops, and Keith tries not to be disappointed in the loss. "I'm supposed to be helping you improve, not cutting you open. I know it's not really my fault you're so bad at swordsmanship when you were in training for it, but this isn't how it's supposed to go! You're supposed to be learning, not letting me push you so far that you get injured like this-!"

He stops himself, abruptly realizing how much he might be rambling now.

That's not right. Keith doesn't really ramble. Rant sometimes, yes, but ramble? Not really.

Silence actually falls after that.

Anxiety sets in.

Was that too much? Why did he let it get that far? It's not just the idea that he hurt one of his teammates when he was really meant to be helping him, but it's also that he's not prepared really to be this for anyone. A trainer, a leader. Keith can make his own path in life, but it's always been a one-person road. He doesn't know how to leave room for someone else, and his head tells him to just keep going, don't look back, don't worry about others, they're meant to fend for themselves and they're only worth the effort if they can do at least that. His heart is another story. He's always operated on his emotions, his instincts.

And his heart looks down at the bits of red staining gauze, and tells him that what he's really upset by is the idea that he hurt someone he wouldn't ever want to see hurt.

Keith's staring away, too lost in that pit of thoughts to realize what's happening until he feels fingers comb into his hair, then wrap around the back of his neck. He's being practically hauled forward before he gets a chance to try to protest, knees landing between the brunet's thighs. He shifts to try to give himself more room, too distraught to be immediately okay with the closeness, but all it does is change his position so he's straddling one of the other boy's legs instead. He's forced into eye contact again, and... huh... he hadn't even realized when he'd broken it before.

"Keith, are you seriously so moody and upset because you gave me a little scratch?" Lance's voice is serious in a way he's only heard a handful of times in the amount of time they've been together. Not that long ago, he'd have been convinced that Lance was incapable.

He doesn't really know how to reply, so he just purses his lips and waits. He doesn't have to wait long.

"Okay, so it's not really a _little _scratch, but it's not like, life-threatening, either. And it's not even because of you! I mean, yeah, it was your sword in your hands, so technically- but you just kinda caught me off-guard. But that's what I'm supposed to have trained outta me anyways!" Lance argues, a little counter-productive at times. "It's not your fault, is my point."

Keith grumbles a bit, softly muttering, "Still sounds like it is."

Lance matches his pout, but something glints in his vivid eyes, and suddenly Keith's hyper aware of the fingers in his hair and the closeness of their faces now.

"Trust me, it's not. If it were, I'd be complaining and rubbing it in your face until you don't look both sad _and _angry, you'd just be angry." Keith would usually roll his eyes at something like that and snip back, but Lance isn't mocking him this time, he knows. When the other boy's lips start to tilt up in the corners, Keith has to consciously try not to mirror it by some sort of instinct he didn't even know he had.

"You trust me, don'cha, mullet?" Their noses brush and, despite the nickname, that little bit of contact is all he can really pay attention to all of a sudden.

Keith wants to nod but they're a little close for that. Instead, he ends up just tilting his head forward some, and their foreheads press together, a soft pressure that somehow calms that anxiety in his heart after just a couple of seconds. He half expects Lance to complain at the lack-there-of answer, but he simply gets to watch those blue eyes flutter shut. He feels a soft breath fan across his face when the other teen breathes out.

His own dark eyes slip shut, as well. His arms go lax and one of his hands finds the end of the brunet's shirt, slipping up under it a little cautiously, only to dance as gently as he can beneath the bandages he put there, almost shyly brushing bare skin. His other hand comes up to loosely grasp the wrist of the other's hand at his neck, but he doesn't pull his touch away.

He kind of likes it there.

Lance's fingers tug softly at the longer black hairs at the older teen's nape, and this would be a perfect time for the idiot to make a joke about his hair _again_, but... he doesn't.

Actually, neither of them say anything.

Keith hasn't answered the question, just like he's forgotten about the abandoned bottle of medspray.

Still, he feels like it doesn't matter either way.

Lance knows what he needs to know.

He's somehow become one of the few that Keith would trust with his life.


	14. G - BNHA - Touya & Shouto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's someone's birthday everyday, but that doesn't mean everyone acknowledges it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to this for some inspiration  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCNewZEJgs0
> 
> TW:  
Very vaguely mentioned child neglect.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Dabi. I'm sorry I missed it and Shouto's.

"Are you really sure it's okay, Touya?" Her soft voice asks, and normally he finds it so soothing to listen to, but right now it only makes his heart squeeze. "You know how your father can be if--"

But Touya merely waves her off, putting his hands on her back and pushing with as much force as his scrawny body can manage to try to lead her out of the room. She lets him do it, her lips tilted in a sad little smile.

"It's fine, Mom. It's not like he's gonna stop me from doing something he doesn't wanna do himself." He dismisses, as gently but plainly honest as he can be. He knows that, out of all days, today he shouldn't be as selfless as he is, taking up so much responsibility. But he can see the darkness settling both behind and below her eyes, and he doesn't want to listen to her arguments about why she should be the one to do it.

She opens her mouth to try once more, but Touya's already giving her a quick hug around the waist and then shuffling away back to the nursery, closing the door as softly as he can...

It's quiet here. It's not exactly warm or homely, and even though it's a baby's room there are no soft pastels or cute art decorating the walls. It is possibly the most peaceful room in the house, though, since their old man is so protective over the youngest (Touya knows from experience what _that_ really means). You'd think that a nursery might be loud this late at night, with a baby that won't stay quiet and cries at every moment you think you're getting a break to rest.

But, no. Shouto isn't a fussy baby. He's only a week old, and he's innocent to what goes on here, what may happen once he's grown just a bit more... Mom knows, maybe not as well as Touya but she does know, and Touya is well aware that it's why she's so exhausted and everyone's so focused on the newborn. Touya wants to be a little jealous of all the positive attention he's getting, wants to look at that little face and scrunch his nose in grumpy resentment like Natsuo's done a few times (not that he means bad or hasn't fallen to the baby's charms himself, he's only four). But he just can't. All he can think about is the ways he wants to protect his little brother, the things he'd love to hide from him as he gets older.

Unfortunately...

_Tick-tock_

Touya's not really sure how long he'll be around for Shouto. Their age-gap is so much, and he wants so bad to get out of here the second he can... Where will that leave little baby Shouto?

A soft whining sounds cuts through the redhead's thoughts, alerting him of the very subject of his worries.

He's quick to cross the room, his own small fingers grasping the edge of the bassinet lightly as he peeks in. Shouto's easy to spot among the dull grey of the bassinet, his little fluffs of hair growing in white and red already, his eyes shining a grey-brown and brilliant turquoise when he just barely peeps them open to look up at his big brother. The quiet whines cut off when Touya reaches in towards him, resting his hand gently on the soft fabric over the baby's little belly. A content coo replaces the almost sad sound from a moment ago, and Touya... hates himself for wanting to hate this little one.

_Tick-tock_

Fuyumi's been wanting to show him something she learned in a music class, something on the piano that he and Mom have been asked to listen to whenever they can. Natsuo wants Touya to go outside and play in the snow, but there's just... been no time. He's trying to do everything he can and help everyone, but it's just-- he can't... Not with their father around, not with Shouto now being here. Touya knew this would come the moment they told him she was pregnant again, because he'd gone through it two other times.

Being the oldest means they all come to him for things, and they all want his attention, and he's expected to be the most responsible and step up when needed.

Touya feels himself shiver. It's cold in here.

Or, rather, it's warm, but his body doesn't agree. He tucks the wrap a little tighter around the baby.

"At least you look cozy, Shou-chan..." Those bright eyes slip shut again, and Touya feels little breaths even out more as Shouto falls asleep again.

_Tick-tock_

He huffs a laugh to himself, but keeps it quiet, because he doesn't want to wake Shouto again.

"Not even you wanna stay up with me, huh?" He smiles down at that innocent little face, and really can't force any resentment into himself for this one.

"That's okay, I guess..." He whispers, and wishes Shouto didn't feel so delicate, or he'd want to pick him up and hold him tight. He knows it won't actually hurt him or anything, but... It feels kind of mean to disturb him right now. He looks so peaceful and happy, and Touya's scared he'll never get to see that look again.

"Maybe next year." It's a sweet thought. He doesn't count on it though. "If you still like me by then."

_Tick-tock_

The clock on the wall hits midnight. He has school tomorrow. It is now January 19th. No one else has noticed that it's come and gone just as easily as a gust of wind.

He wonders if having a birthday this close to Shouto's will eventually build some resentment up between them. But Touya lets it slide this year. It's not the little one's fault. He has to remind himself of that.

Maybe he'll get some sleep tonight. Shouto's a quiet baby, after all.

"A good little boy." An angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally missed both boys' birthdays and I feel bad, omg  
but yeah! some sad shit, lol  
maybe I'll write something for Shouto that's belated but happier


	15. E - BNHA - Katsuki/Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dabi often struggles to sleep, but Katsuki knows what might help him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
Underage

"Gettin' kinda late, don't ya think?" Dabi hums, a glance sent towards Katsuki's phone sitting on the counter next to him. The clock is up on the screen, and Katsuki can see that it's almost midnight, but neither of them really care. It's a weekend night. Mom thinks he's at a friend's and his friends think he's at home. It's better that way, even if he doesn't like lying to anybody. Dabi's... actually the only one he doesn't lie to anymore.

"What, you losin' your nerve on me?" Katsuki quips back, letting the raven's arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling him in. Dabi's got himself propped up on the counter edge, a little precariously, but when he also coils his legs around Katsuki's hips the closeness keeps him a little more stable.

Dabi simply shakes his head, a soft laugh making his shoulders jump. He's taller than Katsuki, not by much, but with this position they're further off. When Dabi drags him even closer, their hips coming close together, Katsuki's nose is at his neck. He smells like cinnamon and ash and Katsuki tilts his head forward, lips pressed to the scarred skin at the man's throat. He puts his hands on either side of Dain's torso, thumbs pressed right beneath his ribs. He's so damn skinny, and in this shitty little apartment there isn't much for food, either.

"Nah... I'm just..." His voice is soft, his fingers playing absentmindedly with Katsuki's hair. "Tired."

Katsuki hums, because he knows what he means. But he also knows that Dabi struggles to sleep most of the time, especially when he's alone.

The blond shifts a little, presses his lips to the tender area right beneath Dabi's pierced ear. The raven tilts his head to the opposite side, giving Katsuki more room. He kisses the man's jawline, slips a little lower and nips at the dark skin, a quiet noise vibrating from Dabi's throat at the feeling. He knows Dabi can't sense as much on his scars, but Katsuki's learned how to add enough pressure to get reactions out of him.

"You wanna... do somethin' to tire you out?" Katsuki asks, voice soft like Dabi's, an actual suggestion. His hands slip down, find the man's hips and massage in gentle circles, silently communicating more of what he's offering. But he hears Dabi's breath hitch, and he leans back just enough to catch his eye, offering a little smirk. "Relax, toasty. You won't have to _do_ anything. I'll take care of it."

Dabi's shoulders relax. He can read the things Katsuki doesn't quite say.

_"I'll take care of you."_

It says a thousand more things in the way Dabi's tense muscles ease, and he lets Katsuki pull away from him a bit, lets him touch him. Katsuki's been forced to become more touch-tolerant now that he's got the idiot gang around him so much, but Dabi's not like that. Even on the occasion when he reaches out to drag Katsuki into a hug, that's a lot for him to do when wanting to actually be touched.

He's never let Katsuki do this before, even though he's done similar things for the boy, even without being asked to. He can give affection easier than he can take, but Katsuki thinks that's a little backwards for his attitude.

"Okay." Dabi finally says, and that's all the permission Katsuki's given, but it's all he really needs.

"'Kay..." He repeats, leaning back. The counters in this place are low, cheap and stained with coffee and whiskey and whatever else, something red that Katsuki doesn't question further. Like this, Katsuki ends up at the perfect place to settle his palms against the raven's thighs, smoothing up and down the jean clad skin. He's seen Dabi unclothed enough that he knows where the scars end, knows where to stop so he doesn't rub too hard against the staples.

The man's fingers tighten in his hair, pull his face closer, and the kiss isn't chaste, but it's not rough, either. Dabi's tongue flicks at Katsuki's lips, and when the blond lets him in his piercing presses against the boy's tongue, almost playful. He nips at Katsuki's lips, coaxes his tongue into movement, and the boy can't help the little huff that escapes his nose in a laugh. Dabi hums, tightens his legs around him, pushing their hips together.

It's slow, it's lazy. They kiss and there's a slow grind between their hips, a gentle friction. It builds something between them, heat, a comfortable sort of tension, their breaths becoming faster, harder.

Katsuki rolls his hips with more force, feels the way it jolts Dabi slightly, but the man makes a low noise from somewhere deep in his chest and pulls lightly at his hair, eager. He wants more, really they both do, and Katsuki said he'd take care of him and that's what he plans on doing.

The younger moves to pull at Dabi's belt, undoing the clasp and half-yanking it open. He pops the button and drags down his zipper, feels his cock hard through his boxers. Dabi breathes out something that sounds like his name, and it's obvious he's running out of patience. Katsuki doesn't put off touching him, pushing down the fabric of his boxers and wrapping his fingers around his length, hearing a soft gasp as the raven breaks the kiss. Katsuki adapts to the change and presses his lips to the man's cheek, then his jaw, back to his neck. He wishes he could actually leave marks here, but Dabi's scars aren't good for it. The way he moans lowly makes up for it, though, pleasing the teen and encouraging him to keep going.

They leave it at that for a few moments, Katsuki kissing and sucking at his neck, stroking his cock and smearing around the drops of precum already beading at the tip, playing with the barbells pierced through the underside. Dabi's quickened breaths hitch on certain strokes, gasp slightly when he pressing a finger over the slit at the tip.

"W-wait," Dabi suddenly says, reaching down to catch Katsuki's wrist. It stalls the blond, gets him to glance up and catch those blue eyes, silently asking him what's up.

"You too." The raven says in way of explanation, now tugging at the boy's jeans in turn. Katsuki doesn't stop him, but he does take over, momentarily letting him go to take his own hard member out, pressing himself close to the man again. Their cocks brush against each other, drawing a couple noises out of them both. Katsuki brings his own hand up to his mouth, licking his palm, adding some wetness to help when he wraps his fingers around both their lengths together.

He strokes, squeezing slightly, feels the other's hips twitch upwards to meet his hand. Dabi reaches back up, fists a handful of his hair, and tugs him into another kiss, deep and hot.

Neither of them hold back from letting low moans and soft gasps leave their mouths, only to be swallowed up by the other as they continue to explore each other. Their hips buck in time, creating a rhythm with the movements of Katsuki's hand.

They're both close and it's easy to tell, Dabi's breaths turn to airy whines, Katsuki starts to lose the pattern and their movements become less coordinated.

_"Bakugou..._" Their kiss breaks, Dabi throws his head back. The raven reaches his end first, cumming with a soft whine, coating Katsuki's hand in his seed... Katsuki's not far behind, a groan slipping past his lips as his hips buck once more and he loses himself for a moment, contributing to the mess that now coats both his hand and Dabi's stomach, staining part of his worn shirt.

_'Good,'_ Katsuki thinks, a little smugly. _'I've been looking for a way to get that shitty rag thrown out so I could get him some new damn clothes.'_

They come down slowly, the blond releasing their softening lengths. He tucks them back into their clothes, mindful of making a worse mess. Dabi eventually shifts, long fingers finding Katsuki's wrist. The boy only watches as he draws Katsuki's messy hand up to his lips, cutting off his own panting by taking one of his slender digits into his mouth, sucking the sticky white off his fingers. He runs his pierced tongue over the blond's palm, blue eyes half-lidded...

Katsuki's cock twitches in interest, but it's too soon for anything more than that right now.

"...Okay, pornstar, that's enough." He says, a smile pulling at his lips. Dabi hums again, but only lets go when he seems to feel he's adequately licked his hand clean.

The raven puts his arms back around Katsuki's shoulders, this time leaning forward himself instead of dragging Katsuki closer. He buries his face into the boy's neck, mumbling, "Bed..."

"Pfft. Fine, but get this gross ass shirt off before you get your jizz all over me." Katsuki complains, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He half expects an argument, because Dabi's never been fond of showing his body, but this time he lets the blond pull it up, over his head, lifting his arms to let it fall to the floor. Dabi's not heavy, but he's long, and it's a little awkward but neither of them care when the younger gets his arms around his now bare waist and lifts him up off the counter. The man's long legs and arms tighten around him, face back in his neck.

The apartment is tiny, the bare minimum since it's what the villain could manage on his own. It doesn't take a very far walk for Katsuki to find the bed, just on the other side of the room. They half-fall, half-sit onto the bed, Dabi's ass hitting the edge first before he just leans his weight back and drags Katsuki over him, hugging him close the whole time so the boy has no choice but to go with him. When they're more situated, Dabi pulls back enough to catch his eye, and Katsuki can't help feeling tempted to kiss him. So he just does it, catching that half-scarred set of lips with his own once more. Dabi makes a pleased little noise, and his grip around him goes somewhat more loose, no longer squeezing like he's afraid Katsuki's going to try to leave him.

"Bakugou?" He whispers once the kiss has eventually broken off. Katsuki hums his acknowledgement, eyes closed, their foreheads now leaning together. "Don't leave without saying goodbye this time."

Katsuki pauses.

It's true, most mornings after being with Dabi he sneaks out before the man can wake up, before anyone else could see him sneaking back into the dorms. He's never said goodbye before leaving Dabi alone.

He wonders now if a few extra minutes in the morning would really be so bad.

"Alright." He answers softly, and when he opens his eyes to glance at Dabi, he knows what the man really wants is something he won't ask for. Something Katsuki's not so sure he can give him. But he can try to give him what he _can,_ at least, so he adds, "I promise, Scarface."

And watches that pretty face ease into a rare smile, before sleep eventually settles in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao remember when I was like 'this shouldn't go into the new year'
> 
> well  
oops  
but I'm determined to fill out all 32 chapters anyways so screw it, here we are


	16. T - BNHA - Bakugou/Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game settles into something more friendly than anyone would've expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to be super angsty but I got tired and did some fluffy stuff instead, lmao
> 
> TW:  
None, I think

"--and that's how I found out about my quirk before it actually manifested!" The sparky moron is practically yelling, a sort of cheer on his face that doesn't usually accompany a story of a kid shoving a damn fork in an outlet at age two, but Katsuki's certainly not discouraging him from trying it out again as a teenager.

Katsuki can't help rolling his eyes at the idiot, though the way he laughs it off and Kirishima starts to ask him about if he could turn on a light without touching it starts to tug at the corners of his lips. Not that Katsuki lets it actually happen, of course. It's not like these morons are actually funny or enjoyable to be around, it was just the ridiculous mental image that got him. Obviously.

The common room floor is hard on his ass but for some reason they've all migrated off the couches, and even more astonishingly they've managed to drag Katsuki down from his dorm room to join their dumbass circle. Deku's here, too, but he's wisely chosen to stay on the other side, between the usually half-naked rich girl and Icyhot. He hasn't even looked up at Katsuki past an initial half-attempted greetin an hour ago, and Katsuki likes to think it's because he hasn't lost his edge against the nerd. He ignores the way Deku's more focused on whatever quiet story Icyhot's telling him. The half 'n half bastard's actually the only person who hasn't been dragged into this yet, or rather, he has, but he's just been sitting in the circle whispering whatever girly-gosspit shit to Deku and hasn't actually been singled out yet. Katsuki's maybe a little jealous, if only because he's already been squeezed for the story of how he learned to cook.

It's personal, damn it! What he and his grandmother did years ago with an oven and several generations of culinary history was a family secret. He kept the details to a minimum.

And it goes on. For hours more.

It's almost fucking one in the morning by the time most of the group's heading to bed, and Katsuki's not following their example purely because someone called him out on his early nights and now he's practically obligated to persevere whatever shitty sleep schedule anyone else has.

It's down to four people, now, including himself, and somehow a game of truth-telling has become almost a competion. Or, at least, that's how Katsuki reads it. Why else would Icyhot be giving him that hard stare? He's surprised the fucker hasn't fallen asleep by now, he was fading an hour ago while leaning on damn Deku's shoulder. Somewhere along the line, apparently he's snapped back awake just to piss Katsuki off with his weird (_annoyingly gorgeous_) two-toned eyes.

"Todoroki!" Kirishima calls suddenly, and it's only the third fucking time Half 'n Half's been called out, for real. It startles their staring contest, and Todoroki glances over to the faux redhead with an only slightly interested head-tilt. "Who's your favourite of your siblings and why?"

The youngest in the group doesn't really same fazed by that, but all the same his eyebrows draw down slightly like he hadn't expected it, and is now putting real thought into his answer. Katsuki, on the other hand, is in another plane for a second.

"...I can't say." Todoroki says finally, and then doesn't elaborate, but the look Deku gives him is concerned, Katsuki knows that look too well, and he's annoyed that he doesn't understand why it's there.

Icyhot's siblings... Katsuki knew he had a few, but he doesn't actually know anything about them or who they are. Not that he fucking _cares _either, but-- It's weird, ain't it?

The younger sibling is supposed to be this bratty, hard-to-please kid that gets all the attention, and the older one is the responsible, though sometimes self-absorbed, little-bit-of-an-asshole one, right? That's just the general formula for siblings. Katsuki's an only-child, but he's seen multi-children households before. And, even when he thinks of the different ways something like that could go beyond those two stereotypical ideas... Todoroki just doesn't really fit the bill. Actually, it's hard to imagine that china doll even existing outside of class. What does he even _do_ when he's alone in his dorm room? He's heard that the place is decked out entirely Japanese-theme, and somehow even that's a pretty basic-bitch design, but it still is very... Todoroki.

"Kacchan?" Deku, foolishly sticking around, speaks up and suddenly Katsuki realizes he wasn't even in this realm for a moment there.

"What?" He tries to snap, but it's a real question all the same, and when Icyhot straightens up a little Katsuki narrows his eyes at him. The bastard doesn't even blink.

"I asked, do you ever regret the things you say?"

Katsuki feels his blood suddenly run cold. He doesn't like that feeling. He's used to his blood boiling, anger seeping in and then the dam just collapsing abruptly, _violently._

He takes the question seriously, in his head.

Does he regret things he's said? Even if he never said it to someone, and just kept it in his head? Was that better or worse than the things he's said to get reactions?

_"Take a dive off the roof."_

_"A quirk-less loser!"_

_"Just a daddy's boy."_

_"Coward, holding back like I'm supposed to give a shit about some tragic story--"_

"Tch," Katsuki scoffs, and turns his nose up at the other boy. "Why the fuck would I regret anything I say? I say the shit I mean."

He sounds confident, like always, and he could even believe that he meant it, maybe.

Kirishima to his side huffs a little, a slight laugh, though it's kind of tense like he's not really sure that's how he's supposed to react.

Deku squirms slightly, and Katsuki knows he knows what's going through the blond's mind.

Todoroki raises his chin slightly, blinks slowly, and looks doubtful.

"Uh- hey, Midoriya? You mind reading over just a couple notes before bed? It's getting pretty late anyways--" Kirishima starts, even though it's late as fuck to read notes, and he's just trying to build a painfully obvious escape route. Deku hesitates for about two seconds before both the other teens glance at him, and then he's suddenly standing, nodding his head.

"Y-yeah, sure! I don't mind at all!" Is the nervous answer, and they start to walk out, worried glances being thrown over their shoulders, but Todoroki's attention is on Katsuki and Katsuki's barely shifted his glare.

Silence.

Half 'n Half's face is carefully sculpted into indifference, but Katsuki can spot the lights in his eyes that want to say something, he's just figuring out where to start.

Katsuki beats him to it.

"You regret holding back?" He throws it back at him.

Todoroki finally looks away, his gaze falling to the floor between them. His fingers tighten on his knees, sitting lotus position. Katsuki's more sprawled, but it doesn't stop him from leaning forward slightly, challenging.

"...Not really." He says softly, after a moment, and Katsuki balks.

"The fuck do you mean '_sort of_'? You do or you don't." He bites, but Todoroki just shakes his head.

"I was knocked unconscious with the power I did use against you. One of us might've died if I hadn't restrained myself." He says, either ignorant to or apathetic towards the way Katsuki grinds his jaw at the insinuation there. "Our quirks don't do versus very well against each other, if we're minding outside damage and our own safety."

"Worrying about hurting each other in a fight defeats the purpose." Katsuki comments, but it's not as biting as it should've been.

He remembers the limp body of his classmate lying against the rubble. Remembers the way Todoroki's head tilted back when he grabbed him from the collar, no life left in him for a moment. Or, at least... Katsuki had been terrified for a few strained seconds that there wasn't. He hadn't been given the chance to see if he was still breathing, and part of him was worried he wasn't, while another part insisted that the bastard was too stubborn for that, too intent on pissing Katsuki off. Some teachers thought Todoroki Shouto was an angel's face with a polite boy's attitude, but Katsuki and at least most the class new better. He goes out of his way just to fuck with people.

That's what makes him worth the effort of a rivalry.

Icyhot shrugs.

"I don't want to seriously injure you, Bakugou." Todoroki says calmly, eyes shining in that way that's like strumming something against the bars of a lion's cage, "I'm afraid a proper battle wouldn't work out well for you."

Katsuki bristles. "You wanna fucking die?!"

There's a pause, and then Icyhot just tilts his head the opposite way he did before. "I think it's my turn to ask."

Katsuki realizes he was taking that question as part of the stupid game they were playing. He didn't answer 'no'.

"I can't fuckin' believe--"

"Is it true your hair just naturally settles in a sort of hedgehog shape?"

This fucking kid-- holy shit-- he's an actual demon--

"_Half 'n Half bastard--_"

And when Todoroki laughs, it's soft, genuine, unheard of.

Katsuki has to again fight down the way his lips try to pull upwards at the corners.


	17. T - BNHAxHP - Midoriya & Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Todoroki manor wouldn't usually seem like the typical place for evil to lurk, but Midoriya gets the feeling that Todoroki knows the falseness of this better than anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter!AU  
Slytherin!Shouto and Gryffindor!Midoriya
> 
> TW:  
Somewhat implied abuse.

The floorboards creak in protest as he's pushed down, his knees cracking into the hard surface beneath him. It hurts, but he can't wince, not really. It's not that he's afraid to show some pain to the enemy, but rather, he literally just can't wince. He doesn't know what spell it was that Uraraka used on him, but his face feels puffy and swelled, and he can hardly manage to look out at the other people in the room through the obstruction of his own cheeks. Midoriya knows why she did this, though. It really was a smart move on her part. If they knew who he was, their situation would only be worse.

"Shouto..." There's a voice, prompting a familiar name. Blinking through the haze, Midoriya can spot him easily. Todoroki's hair gives him away faster than anything else, split and parted even and neat, like two gemstones divided perfectly to be nestled into a ring setting. The voice that calls to the other boy isn't as familiar though, something that he can remember hearing maybe a few times in the past. "Shouto, c'mon. Tell us what you see."

It's coaxing, like the tone's trying to be soothing but it just drives shivers up Midoriya's back. He doesn't dare speak, and apparently neither does Todoroki.

Another figure steps closer into view, leaning close over Todoroki's shoulder. He tilts his head the opposite direction, like he doesn't want to be close to the other but can't pull away either. There's a man there, no taller than Todoroki himself, with jet black hair and a face riddled with purple blemishing. No, worse than that... scarring. Metal glistens from his skin, and his eyes are a shocking shade of azure when they settle on Midoriya, sharp and analyzing. Midoriya prays that Uraraka's spell lasts.

There's more people standing behind Todoroki. Midoriya's only seen them in a couple of pictures in passing, but he knows who they are. Todoroki's brother and sister, and really, it's no surprise. Midoriya's been worried that something's been going on with this family, and being here in their estate with them together, huddled close and watching their little brother be put out into the spotlight like this... It's only made that worry into a concrete fact.

The man beside Todoroki seems to lose his patience, and he suddenly fists a tight handful of red and white hair, ruining the perfect part and shoving the boy down. His sister's gasp is soft, but audible, even as the older brother holds her back from running forward. Todoroki hisses at the pain, but doesn't fight it, landing harshly on his knees directly in front of Midoriya. The hand doesn't leave his hair, dragging his head up and forcing him to face his classmate.

Midoriya can't help but stare. Todoroki's-- No, _Shouto's _expression is so carefully put-together, but Midoriya's known him long enough to see the edges cracking. His eyes have gone glassy, maybe from the pain of being dragged by the roots of his hair, maybe from something else. His lips are bitten bloody a little, and his cheek his bruised just beneath his scar. Midoriya thinks that, if he stares hard enough, he can see the beginning of a bruise creeping up and around the pale skin of the other boy's neck.

It's painful to look at, Shouto's not a bad person at all, but something in the appearance of those bruises gives Midoriya some hope. Shouto's not being idle. He's doing something to resist.

Maybe, if they're lucky, he'll keep it up through this encounter.

"_Shouto._" And a warning has been added to the voice, rough, a growl, a threat. Midoriya doesn't see Shouto's father anywhere, but he doesn't doubt that the man's around somewhere. There was always something about him that didn't feel right. Ever since that day they met, and the way Shouto talks about him...

"Is it him or not?" Those fingers seem to squeeze impossibly tighter, but Shouto doesn't let his pain show outside of his jaw tightening with it.

"._..No_." Shouto finally bites out, like simply saying the word physically hurt him. His eyes drop, trying to look away from Midoriya's.

"No? You sure?" The raven pushes, forces Shouto to look again. "Take a good long look, little one. We gotta be sure about this one."

Shouto seems to pause, perfect white teeth worrying a small split in his once soft-looking pink lips. He meets Midoriya's eyes finally, his own mismatched orbs shining with emotion in a way that Midoriya doesn't think he's ever seen them do before. It's sad, it's angry, it's--

Apologetic.

"It's..." Midoriya's breath catches in his chest, panic striking through him.

Shouto's going to give him away. Shouto's going to sell them all out and no one could even really blame him. He'd be protecting his family, his siblings, especially. He'd be working for personal interest, but it's for a perfectly _human _reason. Midoriya resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut.

"...It's not him."

Shock grips at him, next, but a warning replaces the apology in Shouto's eyes, telling him not to react. Midoriya hopes he can feel the gratitude he feels.

"Fuck, for real?" The man groans, sounding irritated, but he finally lets go of Shouto's hair. The boy immediately sags, falling back to sit on his legs rather than kneel stiffly, and he turns his face away from Midoriya and the man both the moment he gets the chance to.

It's weird. The guy just believes Shouto? Just like that? Well... Maybe it's because of the risk behind it? Shouto could be risking everything by lying to this man now. His family, his home, his own life. He doesn't answer the man's complaint, but it doesn't seem like he's waiting for any response anyways.

"...Guess we'll have to change our tactics, then."

Midoriya doesn't know what _that _implies, but it can't be good.

He has to find some way out of this, has to get back to the others so he can help them. They need to get out. Shouto needs saved, too, but he can't do that from right here. He needs--

A _creak _cuts through the air.

An opportunity presents itself in the form of a compromised light fixture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I keep calling Izuku by his last name instead of his first, even though I usually use the first name of the character whose POV I'm writing, pfft
> 
> Don't ask me why they don't recognize him purely by his hair, lol. Maybe she changed that on him, too.
> 
> Anyways! I had the idea only after writing this that I should have Dabi as the Snatchers' leader or whatever they were called and Tomura as Bellatrix, maybe, but I think I like this idea, too! Anywho, lemme know what you think, if you feel like leaving a comment and/or kudos and such! Much appreciated if you do, thanks for reading! :D


	18. T - BNHA - Bakugou/Todoroki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyumi always told him to be careful in the woods, it's why he was never allowed to go alone when he was little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy!AU, Red Riding Hood themed
> 
> TW:  
Mild blood.  
Implied abuse.

_"Be careful, Shouto. Keep to the paths, and don't stop moving if you can help it. You never know who might be in those woods... Or what."_

Those had been his sister's parting words to him when Shouto left for the facility. Fuyumi had always been overly protective of him, overly worried, but he knows better than to ignore her warnings altogether. He can take care of himself, but he knows the route to the hospital is a risky one, even though it's the most direct. He could go around the woods, but the trip would take much longer, and his father barely agreed to let him be gone for a few days, let alone the whole week that would take. His siblings would usually go together, but today, for the first time in ten years, Shouto's going to the hospital, and he's going alone.

On his arm is a basket of baked goods and flowers, his snow white cloak snug around his shoulders. Shouto's been walking for nearly a day, his legs tiring and his posture slacking with the exhaustion falling upon him. The sun's going down, painting the tree line in an eerie and seemingly impossible mix of golds, reds, and purples. The wind picks up, trying to whip his cloak from his shoulders, tugging at his hair and whipping his fringe into his face. It's chilly, but he doesn't mind it so much. Still, it's getting late, and he doesn't know exactly how much further it is. Maybe it'd be best to stop and rest... just for a little bit.

With his sister's warning settling in the back of his mind, the boy steps off the path, walking over to a flat boulder sitting across from a rotting tree stump. He sits on the rock, setting the basket down beside him. The teen leans back, not too worried about his cloak getting dirty as he decides to just lay back over the large rock, gazing up towards the multi-coloured sky. It's getting late... Would it really be that bad to just...

Shouto blinks himself awake. He doesn't know how long it's been since he ended up dozing, but the moon is directly above him.

Or it was, for a split second.

The moonlight is suddenly blocked out by something, and it takes him a second to realize it's a face. Young, male, with bright eyes that seem to shine blood red even in the dark.

"...Hello." Shouto says, blinking owlishly when the moonlight suddenly floods back into his eyes and the stranger seems to jerk away from him, out of his line of sight. Shouto automatically pushing himself up, looking around for the figure.

He finds someone across the area from him, perched in a crouch on top of the stump. It's... a boy?

Well. Sort of.

A boy, probably around Shouto's age, with spiky pale hair and a long green coat. Around his neck is a collar, with a broken chain hanging off of it. The most shocking part, however, may just be the fluffy dog ears sticking out of the blond hair. The longer Shouto stares, the twitchier the strangers seems to get, and a very fluffy tail comes into view from behind the boy, blond fur matching his hair and ears.

Huh. A werewolf?

"Ah- Hey-!" Shouto startles, realizing the wolf-boy has stolen the basket he'd been carrying with him, woven handle clutched tightly between two clawed hands, the cover half pulled off of it. He stands up, suddenly awake. It wasn't the werewolf thing that alarmed him, but rather the endangerment of his things. The blond jolts in response to his sudden movements, straightening up and leaning back as if about to bolt.

"I need that back." Shouto stops moving, afraid that approaching too fast will scare the wolf and have him running away, Shouto's items in tow. "Please put it down. I have somewhere I'm supposed to take it."

The blond just eyes him, gaze sharp, and Shouto frowns. What else can he say? Can he do something to coax him into relenting?

Too busy thinking, Shouto almost misses when the wolf suddenly stands up straight, starting to turn away--

"Wait!" He starts after him, only to nearly trip over himself when the blond starts to run.

The wolf is nimble, never spilling from the basket even as he jumps over fallen logs and weaves between branches. He's fast, but thankfully Shouto is, too.

Obviously knowing the woods better than the boy, the wolf manages to get ahead of him some, but it's all flawed when he makes the fatal mistake of entering a clearing. It gives the human boy all the more range he needs, and then Shouto's using a burst of effort to get an advantage over him. A quick motion, and he's tackling the blond to the ground, a yelp sounding out as they fall to the grass. The wolf's dropped the basket finally, but Shouto can't spare a second to turn and look for it when the body under him immediately starts thrashing, twisting around and trying to struggle out of Shouto's hold.

When the blond boy manages to get on his back, Shouto ends up straddling his waist and scrapping for purchase anywhere on him, trying not to get thrown off. Long black claws flail out at his face, swiping dangerously, and Shouto hisses slightly when he feels something cut across his cheek.

"Damn it-" He bites out, making a desperate grab for _something _and ending up wrapping his fingers tightly around the chain hanging from the wolf's collar. He yanks, and hears a pained gasp, following by the struggling lessening as the blond seems to suddenly understand the vulnerable position he's been put in with someone having hold of his throat like this.

Both boys, human and wolf alike, go still, aside from their heavy breathing. Shouto can feel the rise and fall of the wolf's front as he breathes, just as he's sure the wolf can feel his rapid pulse where clawed fingers wrap tightly around his wrist, as if wanting to yank his hand off but knowing that it'll just hurt him more than Shouto.

"I told you to stop." Shouto manages to breathe out. The wolf only huffs, swallowing tightly. The movement of his throat brings Shouto's eyes to his neck, and even though it's dark out, Shouto's sure he can still see something dark against his skin... His other hand comes up, not yet quite daring to let go of the chain, his fingertips grazing the dark area--

It's wet, not as fluid as water, though. The wolf jolts underneath him and makes this sort of growling noise, but Shouto's too distracted looking at the substance on his fingertips to pay his grumping any mind. It's-- _blood._

The realization has him looking back down to the blond, two-toned eyes slightly wider, and the crimson ones that meet his just as startled-looking.

"...Oh." Looking to the collar, it's kind of hard to see in this light, but when Shouto loosens his grip on the chain, he feels the collar shift, not as tight around the other's throat. He slips a finger between the wolf's skin and the collar, trying to be as gentle as possible, and... Sure enough, he feels something jagged and sharp lining the inside of the collar.

The ripped clothes, the broken chain, and immediate instinct to run when Shouto tried to get anywhere near him...? It seems like this boy's run from somewhere, and wherever it was, it wasn't good.

Red eyes try to look away from him. He almost looks embarrassed, his fuzzy ears twitching and flattening to his head, but that's not the important thing right now. Rather, Shouto stays where he is, and his hands start to move almost on autopilot.

He finally releases the chain, somewhat surprised when the blond's fingers released his wrist, in turn. It gives him more room to move, tugging at the collar as carefully as he can, trying to figure out how it opens up. It seems like it once required a key, but obviously that key isn't available anymore.

"Please don't panic, and definitely don't move." He leans back, reaching down and into his boot to pull a small knife out. The metal glints under the moonlight, sanguine eyes darting back between Shouto and the blade, but Shouto meets his eyes, trying to convince the wolf he's not about to stab him or anything. Deciding to move quick rather than leave the creature in suspension, Shouto grips the collar with his left hand, sliding the knife carefully as possible into the limited loose space he can create, slicing the thick leather of the collar as quickly as he can.

The moment it's off, his whole perspective changes. Literally.

Shouto feels an abrupt pressure at his shoulder, then he's being shoved over, the air knocked out of him with a gasp as he's slammed onto his back. The knife's lost, knocked out of his hand, and fingers wrap tightly around both his wrists, a somewhat heavy but certainly firm weight settling ontop of him.

Their eyes meet again, and then Shouto suddenly thinks that he might have made a mistake. How much of this boy's mind is human and how much is animal? Is he wild enough to attack him even after he's helped him? Shouto realizes he has no idea what the answer is. Maybe he acted in haste.

Two-toned eyes squeeze shut as he feels hot breath wash over the left side of his face. The cut on his cheek was almost forgotten about, but now he's hyper-aware of the blood dripping down the curve of his cheekbone, right beneath the border of his scar.

His jaw goes tight as he feels a nose brush his skin, surely just on the way to sink sharp teeth into his throat. Some sort of revenge for him choking the wolf, probably. In a way, it may be deserved, but then again, the blond started it by stealing the basket. What else should Shouto have done other than chase after him?

Right when the suspense is getting too much for his heart, Shouto feels a pressure-

Something wet touches his cheek, and it's not the drip of blood. It's warm, too, and drags a line across the cut. It stings for a second, and then the pain fades altogether. His eyes snap open, only to find the blond _very _close, and realizing that... He's licking the wound he gave the human boy.

"Oh." The panic fades out, only to be replaced by confusion more than anything. Maybe this is in payment for something, but it's for the help rather than the hurt?

As that warm tongue tickles a line from the cut down his jawline, Shouto starts to think that that's exactly what this is supposed to be. The wolf laps at the little drop of blood that tried to creep down Shouto's neck, saving his cloak from being stained with blood, as well. The same can't be said for the collar of the blond's white shirt, but it's ripped up anyways, probably due for a replacement. If there's any way for the wolf to find one, that is.

"_Ah-_!" Shouto can't stop himself in time from gasping as the wolf's ministrations wander up, finding the seam of his scar, and it's too much, too fast, no one's touched his scar, he--

"That's enough!" He cuts in, tugging his wrists free from the loosened grasp so he can push the wolf off of him. It works, but this time when Shouto sits up and they face each other again, the blond stays sitting in the grass beside him, just watching with something Shouto thinks may be a content look on his face.

It doesn't seem like he's intent on attacking him again, that thick blond tail waving lazily back and forth slowly. His ears are standing up straight again, and the skin around his throat is a little dark, but it should be better with time now that the collar isn't hurting him.

Confident enough in a truce being formed between them, Shouto starts to stand, pausing to pick his knife back up and put it away. He turns his back on the wolf after a considering glance, starting towards the dropped basket to collect it. It doesn't seem like he's lost anything, at least nothing big, so he closes it back up and slips it back onto his arm like he had been carrying it.

When he turns back around, he finds the blond... Just kind of standing there, staring down at the cut collar laying in the grass. He looks... melancholy.

Shouto worries his lip for a moment.

"Hey..." He calls, watching the blond's ears twitch towards him before those red eyes actually look up to him.

Maybe he'll regret this. But it doesn't seem right to just leave him here.

"I'm going to the village. Do you want to come with me?"

There's a few spare moments where the blond looks surprised, rather than the natural irritation that seems to be just the way his face settles. But then his tail swishes as if in emphasis, and he bares his teeth.

"I'm a nobel. I'll watch out for you." That irritation seems to double, and Shouto wonders what he might've said wrong, but... After a few moments, the other's face softens.

Shouto takes a glance over his shoulder, wondering what direction the path was in now. After their jaunt through the woods, he's not really sure anymore.

An increasingly familiar hand finds his wrist once again, drawing his attention over. He's pulled a little roughly, but not painfully. The blond's leading him, and Shouto starts to recognize that it's back to the path.

He can't help but let a smile tug at his lips.

Maybe Fuyumi was right. There are dangerous things in these woods.

But it seems like Shouto's gotten a lucky break. Not everything that can be dangerous _will_ be, after all.

The blond's tail waves behind him as he walks. He thinks that dogs _can _be dangerous, but... treated right, and they won't be.

And a wolf is just a big dog. Shouto's never had an animal friend before. It's an exciting prospect.


	19. G - BNHA - Shouto & Midoriya, Shouto & Touya, Shouto & Geten, Dabi-Touya & Geten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Todoroki family is full of secrets, to the point that many are being kept from the different members themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geten and Shouto are twins! Dabi is Touya! Touya and Fuyumi are twins!
> 
> TW:  
Separation of family members? If that's a trigger?  
Nothing else specific, I think.

"Isn't it kinda crazy how many people seem to have quirks that can copy themselves?" Kaminari, master of bringing up conversation topics too out-there for Shouto's brain this early in the morning, pipes up just minutes before class is to formally begin. "Like, think about Ectoplasm. He can copy himself a couple dozen times! Sure, he's a great hero and all, but just think about everything else you can do with that kinda multi-tasking power!"

Kirishima is the first to respond, humouring this trail of logic even though most of the class is well aware that it likely won't lead anywhere productive.

"Huh, that's one way to think about it. I dunno, though. It's different for everyone, even if their quirks are similar. I just wonder if they're really clones, or more like just your spitting image, waiting for commands. Y'know, like a robot!"

The blond soaks this up.

"Oooh, yeah! Some of them might think the same, though. Maybe it'd be like having a twin? If your faces are identical, wouldn't your personalities and thoughts be--"

Something about that irks Shouto immediately. He snaps his gaze over to the two, sharp and analyzing. There are a lot of misconceptions about twins, he knows this, he used to deal with it every day. Two-fold, actually, because of his family.

"That's not how twins work." He cuts in, before he can think better of it. The two pause in their conversation, turning to look back at Shouto. Kirishima seems to hesitate a little, more intune with people to see the edge in Shouto's expression, but Kaminari is... not that bright.

"What? But they always look so insync in videos and stuff! Think about that English movie with the two girls that trick their parents into getting together again."

Shouto has no idea what he's talking about, but Kirishima steps in to try to save his friend's blunder.

"That's just TV, sure, but think about this- siblings in general think alike a lotta the time, right?"

Shouto has ways of disproving that generalization, too. But a lot of it can't be without getting too personal, too close to himself for comfort, so he doesn't mention anything about his sister and older brothers.

"So twins are probably even more similar. Well, in theory, since they seem to always get along, like, really well and--"

"We're not all like that, or identical." Shouto blurts suddenly, frowning slightly at his classmates. The redhead's mouth opens again, presumably about to ask a very predictable question, but another voice beats him to it, and suddenly Midoriya's at Shouto's side, leaning partially on his desk. His presence is a little comforting.

"Woah, Todoroki, you're a twin?! That's really interesting! I didn't know that." He cheers a little, a friendly smile on his face, and Shouto feels his irritation reluctantly simmer down. Unfortunately, what it leaves in its tracks is melancholy, a depression he's never been quite able to shake before.

He nods, shallowly.

"My oldest brother and sister were twins, too." He didn't really mean to let it slip, but Midoriya likely noticed his use of the past tense anyways. Midoriya knows his family life isn't... the best, anyways. In a way, it's nice to let someone know these things, lifting a little bit of weight off his shoulders. But he doesn't want to put that weight onto someone else, either, and he certainly doesn't want anyone pushing too far into his personal matters. Midoriya is about the only one he really trusts, and maybe he'll tell him more about it one day, but not here, in front of their other classmates where potentially anyone could hear.

"Oh, I didn't know that, either! So twins run in your family then." Midoriya concludes, intelligently. "Is it on your mom's side or your dad's?"

He's just being curious, Shouto knows, but what he doesn't know is actually the answer to that question. He shrugs.

"I honestly don't know."

A beat passes, but Midoriya's hardly discouraged. He hums, and nods, and his lips part to say something else but then the door opens, and of course it's Aizawa. Every student in the room is quick to move to fall into line and get properly into their seats, even Bakugou, who sends a precursory look over his shoulder at Shouto as he moves. So he heard. Shouto wonders if that'll come up in the future, or if Bakugou will simply ignore it.

Twins. He hasn't told anyone that he's a twin in literal years. As far as many people know, Todoroki Shouto is an only child. His father never talks about his other children, and Shouto tries not to talk about his family in general much.

He tries not to think about them much.

It's snowing outside.

* * *

_"Woah, slow down, kiddos. I'm not as sturdy as Natsuo." A low chuckle follows the statement, amused and light-hearted. The redhead standing there only smiles down at the two boys, reaching out to set a hand on each of their heads._

_The older of the two boys (that is, older by a mere few minutes) huffs, but doesn't pull away from the touch, his somewhat shaggy white hair falling into his eyes. "You're too bony, too..."_

_The biggest brother only laughs a little more, brushing those messy strands out of the boy's eyes. "Then don't go taking corners so damn sharp, yeah? Won't have to risk headbutting into me next time."_

_The youngest doesn't hesitate to latch onto the redhead's side the moment he's close enough to, little fingers tightening into his shirt. Long fingers card through two-toned hair, and eventually the other of the two little twins steps closer and lets his big brother hug him to his side._

_"Nii-san... I want to nap." The littlest one mumbles into the teen's hip, burrowing his face against him in the same way a child might cuddle a big stuffed animal. One complains he's too bony, the other can't seem to get close enough..._

_Ah, what to do with these two?_

_"No, you were sleeping in all morning, Shou-chan, it's time we play heroes and villains!" The other little one complains. He's always been a strange kid, honestly both twins have, but what child always volunteers to be the villain? They were two very differing brands of weird._

_"Hey, listen. You can go play with Yumi and Natsu for a bit, and I'll take him to nap just for an hour or so. Then he can play with you with whatever you both wanna do." The oldest is naturally assigned to be the problem solver, looking between the two boys and waiting for them to murmur their reluctant (and, on one account, tired) agreements. After they finally do, the twins go their separate ways for the evening, seeing each other next at dinner later on._

* * *

All Shouto can really remember between Touya's attempt at finding them a compromise and dinner is being picked up and carried to his oldest brother's room, tucked into bed, and then...

He's not sure. The time between his scarring and _their _disappearances is all blurry. For twins, they really were drastically different. Even Touya and Fuyumi had more similarities between them, and they weren't even the same gender to have something in common. It wasn't that the little twins didn't get along, they just... were very different. Maybe they weren't bonded as close as the older set because of this.

Shouto can't really remember. He hates the fog there.

* * *

"Geten, here."

Dabi's never had an ice-user at his side before. He doesn't really get to _command _him around, but Geten usually listens anyways, or at least considers Dabi's directions. And why wouldn't he? He grew up looking to the man for guidance, after all.

"Alright." The younger says, his white hair sticking out from his hood a little bit, his eyes seemingly glowing. And they really are, it's not just a trick of the light. Seems like they've gotten a little brighter through the years, too.

"We're going to complete this mission by heading in through this side..." Dabi gestures to the blue prints spread out on the table before them, talking and moving in a way that organizes and translates the plan, but his eyes are elsewhere.

All he can think, and he's been able to think ever since _'meeting' _this kid is just a string of similar thoughts.

_'His hair's gotten longer.'_

_'He's a lot taller. Not that tall, though.'_

_'He still sneezes like a kitten.'_

_'He still looks so much like **her**.'_

_'Which of us does Shouto miss more?'_

Sometimes, Dabi's not sure if Geten recognizes him. He never tries to point anything out, never tries to speak to Dabi in a familiar way, never calls him by the name that he should know. Dabi hasn't done any of those things towards him, either, but that's just because _'Geten' _doesn't look _that _much different than he used to. It's no surprise Dabi figured him out. But figuring out Dabi? That's a different story. The only thing he hasn't changed about himself is his eyes, and that's just because contacts would be a pain in the ass to keep up with in this life and line of work.

But... then...

Sometimes, Geten gets this _look _in his luminescent eyes.

A look that tells Dabi he knows something. Tells him he's onto him, but Dabi's not sure if it's a villain thing where Geten thinks he's got an advantage that Dabi's not aware of, or if it's the same thing Dabi sees everytime they look at each other. It could have nothing to do with the truth.

Or it could have everything to do with it. Maybe Geten knows but just isn't saying. Maybe he's waiting for Dabi to break first. The oldest brother has always been the most fragile.

Maybe his little brother is just a lot better at throwing away the past than Dabi is.

Dabi does wonder if he misses their littlest brother nearly as much as he does himself.

But he doesn't think the kid will ever tell him.

He's not so sure which sibling got hurt the most.

"You still with me, Dabi?"

The faux raven blinks, turquoise eyes meeting the glowing white-blue. He gives a lopsided grin.

"Always."

Geten doesn't smile, but something in the furrow of his brow shifts, and he looks a little relieved.

Dabi thinks he hears the promise. It might be nice if he really does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another comment by: Comestion
> 
> You're just so full of good ideas, lol!  
I hope I did this idea okay! Sorry it took me so long, but I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> I know the chances of Fuyumi and Touya being twins is very low since Dabi and Fuyumi's birthdays are two separate dates entirely, but, hey, the Geten and Shouto being twins idea is arguably even further out there, so I decided, fuck it, two sets of twins!
> 
> Notice how Idk Geten's real name so I refrain from using it at all in the flashback, lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, thank you, Comestion, for the ideas and everyone else for reading! Totally feel free to leave more ideas if you'd like me to maybe try to write something for them!


	20. E - A:TLA - Jet/Zuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulls him back down into another kiss, and, against those chapped lips pretending they've never spat venom, he tells Jet what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where Jet never sees Iroh bending.
> 
> Triggerwarnings are kinda hard to figure out for this one! Let me know if you think I missed any!  
TW:  
Mentions of child abuse  
Manipulation  
Guilt  
Underage sex  
Crying during sex (briefly)

This doesn't feel right.

There's so much wrong in this world, and he knows that he's added to it again and again, but he's never wanted to hurt anyone. Not like this.

The worst part is seeing Jet's face, watching his lips, chapped and always holding onto a stem, tilt into a smile and knowing it's not faked. Zuko has never been good at reading people, but he knows this boy well enough by now to know when he's being played, and when he's being shown something few ever get to see.

Jet smiles, and he drops the stem from his mouth, freeing his lips so that when he cups Zuko's cheek and pulls him into a kiss, there's nothing clumsy about it. It's not unsure, Jet knows exactly what he's doing, exactly what he wants. He has his intentions and he's not going to stop unless Zuko stops him. A tongue slips into his mouth and it's warm, and it tastes like the tea Jet gets at the shop, and there's nothing else that can bring an end to this other than Zuko putting in that effort to stop it.

Zuko knows he should. He knows it's cruel to do this to someone, even when they're as shady and corrupt as Jet has shown himself to be. It's not right to do this, to let this boy touch him and love him and treat him like he's something kind and precious, knowing that Jet only loves the face that he puts on, and that he'd be crushed to know just who it really is he's inviting to his bed.

If Jet knew, those lips on his skin would become a blade at his throat. The hands that wander down to his hips could be fingers tight around his neck. He'd be pinned to the floor, not tugged gently forward, towards the bedroll. He'd be shoved hard against the ground, not laid down gently ontop of the covers. The words that are spoken into his ear would be violent screams and threats on his life, not kindly whispered assurances and praises.

"Tell me what you need."

It should be such a simple question. Zuko used to think he could answer it in a heartbeat, no further consideration necessary. He knew where he wanted to be, what he needed to do to get there. He thought he knew where he belonged. He thought he knew that he needed his father's approval, that the Avatar was the key to getting everything he wanted.

Jet leans back, and those chocolate brown eyes seem so soft, so warm, and Zuko has no idea what he needs anymore. He doesn't know where he belongs, if it's at home in the Fire Nation at his father's side, if it's on a warship with his uncle, or here... Beneath a boy that looks at him with such love in his eyes, in a small apartment within the walls of a city that Zuko shares no blood with other than the blood spilt by his family on these grounds. No... he knows he doesn't belong here. He can't. There's no starting over if he can't kill who he is, and that's something he just can't do.

So he can't tell Jet what he needs. If he does, then Jet will be the one to kill him and Zuko can't let him do that because of the damage he'd be causing to himself in the process. He can't tell him what he needs, but it's been years since anything has gone the way Zuko has wanted it to.

He reaches up, his palms warm and pale against the darker skin of the other boy, thumbs brushing beneath those adoring _(deceived)_ eyes. He pulls him back down into another kiss, and, against those chapped lips pretending they've never spat venom, he tells Jet what he _wants._

"Touch me." He hears himself pant, and hears the brunet groan like Zuko's voice alone is enough to bring him to the edge. Jet presses himself down, rocking his hips against Zuko's, causing the latter to gasp softly. Golden eyes flutter, and when he tilts his head up, lips attack his neck, drawing a groan out of him, as well. If he were with anyone else, he might feel humiliated to let himself open like this so fast, to let desperation motivate him, but with Jet he knows that their time together is a fragile, limited thing, and he has to make the most of the opportunities the other boy blesses him with. More words spill from his lips, crude and unfiltered, but commanding like the prince he used to be. "_Ah--_ _Fuck_ me-"

He feels a shudder run through those lean-muscled shoulders, feels a nip at his throat, and then Jet's leaning back again, this time sitting up further. He grins toothily down at the raven, watching the way Zuko's pale face fills with colour, lips parted and shining from the kisses.

"Anything for you, princess." He purrs, and Zuko hears himself whine, an uncomfortable twist in his gut. Jet has no idea how that makes him feel when he calls him that. He means it teasingly, playful and flirty. Zuko supposes he deserves the bittersweet taste it leaves in his mouth.

The brunet starts to strip off his clothes, and Zuko doesn't think before he's sitting up to help him, his own fingers not as deft with the ties and folds, having always had hands to help him with his own clothes. But they manage, Jet only chuckling when a tie slips from his fingers or he growls at a stubborn knot, thinking it's nerves or impatience or arousal making him clumsy, not royal privilege leaving him a step behind. Tan skin is revealed, and he finds himself touching all of it that he can, palms pressing into the dips of his ribs, fingertips tracing the lines of muscle, over his abs, down the 'v' at his hips...

He can see where the other boy is hard through his trousers, and he brushes his fingers over the bulge, listening to the hitch in the brunet's breath. Zuko feels so warm, so hot, and it's like he's being burned from the inside out, like being sick with his fire going out of control. He can only think of one thing to help.

He's pushing at Jet before he can think, firmly but not roughly pushing at his body until he finds himself over the other, straddling those hips with his own hardness pressed fully against the one beneath him.

His hands are on Jet's chest and there are those _eyes _again. They were warm before but now they're _hot_, blinking up at him in mild surprise, then burning in a way that would have Zuko wondering how Jet could truly hate firebenders so much when he burned brighter than any of the soldiers he'd killed before, if he didn't know what had scarred him so badly eight years ago.

Zuko has never wanted to hurt anyone like this, and somehow he wishes he hadn't distracted Jet from seeing Uncle bend, so that at least they wouldn't have had to play around each other like this. But he's already let this go on too long, to stop it now would just hurt Jet twice, and if Zuko can't have Jet, then... At least Jet can have Li, because he knows that he wouldn't want Zuko.

The raven starts to pull away the layers of his robes, letting Jet help when he reaches to do so. The defined muscle he had built up on the ship has worn away ever since he came to this kingdom, gone from a life of decadence and training to training and rations, then to survival and starvation. He's skinnier than he used to be, and maybe it makes him a little self-conscious, but the hands that push away his own from his torso and trail from the dip of his waist to the sensitive plane of his chest don't seem to have a problem with this.

"Oil?" The brunet asks, rolling a thumb over one of the other boy's nipples, playing gently with the skin until he can get it to pebble. Zuko finds it hard to think for a moment, leaning into those hands, but eventually nods, reluctantly slipping away from that touch to reach for a drawer in a little table between the wall and the bedroll. He shows Jet the small bottle of oil he found, fingers shaking slightly from the nerves and anticipation. Jet notices, because of course he does, but he simply smiles, taking the bottle from him with a soft pull.

"You've never done this before, huh..." It's not a question, but Zuko wouldn't have tried to answer anyways, embarrassed to be called out so easily. He wonders, briefly, if knowing he gave Jet his innocence like this would lessen the resentment he'd harbor if he knew the truth. If Jet would feel like it makes up for any ounce of what his people had done to him, when spilling the blood of so many men before him hadn't any effect of helping heal his wounds.

"Stop thinking, pretty boy." He doesn't realize he's gotten distracted again until Jet's changing their positions again, getting on top of him once more, his hips between the raven's legs, sitting up and setting the bottle beside them on the bedroll. His hands find the tie at Zuko's waistband, and soon enough he's slipping the fabric down, watching the other boy's face. Zuko makes no gesture to stop him, though the moment his legs are free of his trousers and his body is completely bare, he's pushing himself up some, a hand coming up to catch Jet by the back of the neck, pulling him down and taking his lips with his own.

There's a soft, pleasantly surprised noise from the brunet, and Zuko lets himself feel smug about it for a few seconds... Until something cold touches his skin, and he jerks slightly, breaking the kiss to look down his body, to the hand that snuck between his thighs. Jet's fingers glisten with a rather liberal coating of oil, and Zuko can't believe he completely missed when he even opened the bottle.

Lips press to his jaw and he can feel the amused smirk there, but he doesn't think to remark on it when slick fingers find his entrance, making small, soothing circles against the skin. The other boy is trying to make him relax, he knows, but it's never exactly been part of his skill set. So he takes a deep breath, mentally steeling himself, and reaches down himself, taking Jet's wrist and leading him. Jet leans back to catch his eye, quiet awe visible on his face, but Zuko only focuses on his breath, and uses the hold on the other's wrist to start to press those fingers into himself, two at a time with his lashes fluttering at the feeling. Jet lets him push himself, even when Zuko starts to realize that relaxing his muscles and trying with one digit might have been wise, but never takes his eyes off of him as if to be sure he can manage.

Zuko refuses to let his own impatience ruin this night, refuses to show that it hurts to force himself open like this, because he's scared that going too slow won't give them enough time but giving away the repercussions of going faster will make the other boy hesitate and--

"Li." Jet calls, nosing sweetly at his neck, and Zuko flinches, that name hurting more than burning stretch of muscle inside of him. But Jet only makes this odd, soft cooing sound, a low noise that reminds Zuko of the time he told him the story of his scar and Jet comforted him with a quiet song and gentle humming. Zuko had never told anyone before, but he only regretted that he had to lie to open up about it this time. His father was an upper-ring noble, the fire a torch held when Zuko tried to speak up against the Fire Nation's ruthless ways when the people in the rich Earth Kingdom cities only cowered and pretended beneath the firebenders. He couldn't lie so drastically as to blame the pain on someone else, but he could leave out details. He had to, or they wouldn't have this. He was selfish.

"Just relax, baby..." He's selfish, and he loosens then releases his hold on the brunet's wrist, resting both hands on the bedroll at either side of his head, golden eyes falling shut. He stops thinking about his lies, and starts thinking about Jet that night. How he held his arms so protectively around him when he tried not to cry telling his story, how he kissed his hair and rubbed his back, gently telling him in little more than a whisper that they were going to make up for all the pain that had harmed them both, and that nothing could ever hurt him now that they were together. Those fingers start to move carefully inside of him once he begins to relax his body, the pain subsiding slowly, a sort of hot tingling replacing that burn. Slender digits press in and out, the motion slick thanks to the oil, scissoring when worked deep inside.

He feels his own breath become laboured, his cock jumping against his stomach when he starts to feel real pleasure from the place inside him Jet keeps pressing his fingers into. A third digit goes to join the first two, but the raven barely feels it in comparison, moaning softly instead of biting his lip to hide a wince of pain.

"That's it, Li. You're doing so good..." He hates that name, he hates it so much, but he can't do anything about it anymore, and he just squeezes his eyes tightly shut and lets himself whine slightly because he doesn't trust his words not to slip if he tries to reply in any proper manner. If Zuko was more aware of himself, he'd hate those sounds that leave him, but he can't be bothered to retain dignity, nor identity, only desperate to keep Jet as close to himself as he possibly can before he loses his opportunity.

"You think you can handle the next level?" The question registers, but when he tries to conjure a nod, he only throws his head back, the other teen's fingers pressing down _hard _on that spot inside of him. His whole body jerks, and he gasps, and when he forces his eyes open all he sees is Jet's self-satisfied little smirk, but he can't be bothered to be annoyed. Not when those fingers are slipping out of him, leaving him feeling despairingly empty, walls squeezing in need of _something_\--

"_Jet_-!" He hisses, barely, the laugh he receives in return the only thing that really warns him before the brunet's doing his own bit of squirming, shucking off the last of his clothes as smoothly and quickly as he can when he knows that trying to pull too far away from Zuko will only get complaints and him dragged back, and then something firm and hot and slicked with even more oil presses right to his rim like those fingers before had done.

He's absolutely relieved that his uncle has a late night at the tea shop today, because the noise he hears himself make when Jet pushes into him is utterly humiliating and not quiet enough that he would feel confident to say wouldn't have been heard from the other room. Jet doesn't go as slow with this as he had with his fingers and prepping the raven-haired teen, and he doesn't make it hurt, but he does practically punch the air out of Zuko with one firm thrust that just makes the boy cry out, arms flying up to wrap around the brunet's shoulders and fingers digging into tanned skin.

_"Oh,_ fuck..." Jet actually sounds slightly out of breath himself, and Zuko would smirk and say something sharp if he weren't in such a similar boat.

There's a few moments... They simply breathe, Jet letting him adjust and Zuko shaking subtly beneath the other boy's body. Jet notices, though, because of course he does. He doesn't mock him for it, though, no tease or playful jeer leaving his lips. Rather, he catches Zuko's gaze briefly, and simply leans in and kisses him. It's not quite like the kisses they'd shared so far this night, and something about it terrifies Zuko. It's sweet, it's affectionate, it's warm but not searing and firm but not demanding. A tongue traces the seam of his lips but when Zuko lets it in the way it explores his mouth is almost lazy. Like someone touring a palace instead of ransacking a home, enjoying every corner and detail and wanting to memorize it. Almost like they think it's the last time they'll get a chance to know it. Almost like they know they can't stay.

Suddenly, he's scared, and unsure.

"...Jet?" Zuko pulls back to simply whisper his name, hating how his own voice shakes with the fear he's been trying to hide.

Jet looks at him, chocolate brown eyes soft but untelling, like there's something he wants to say but thinks he knows better than to do so. Zuko thinks he just might, but that doesn't mean he agrees with the secrecy. He's never agreed with it.

"_Shh..._" Jet doesn't try to actually console him this time, only kisses the edge of his scar and smoothes a hand through his hair, and Zuko's faced with the terrifying concept that there's simply nothing either of them can say to console the other now. There might not be anything Jet can tell him to help, and Zuko doesn't know what he's thinking to even try to do anything for him, either.

Words are difficult, and oftentimes painful. Zuko has never been good with them, and all Jet seems to know how to do is charm and manipulate people. They're both pretty liars, but Jet's always been better at it.

Zuko slowly feels his heart calm down.

There isn't anything he knows how to say for this boy, but Zuko has always been better at expressing himself through actions. He burns a tapestry or punches a wall when angry. He cries and hides his face when upset. He wraps his legs around the other teen's waist and rolls his hips, to make up for the things they can't say or do.

Chocolate eyes flutter, and he feels himself shudder from both the feeling of the brunet's length moving inside of him and the low groan he drags out of Jet. He decides he needs to hear that sound again, needs to imprint it into his memory.

He only has to roll his hips once more before Jet seems to get the hint and collect himself, letting Zuko's movements set a pace. It's a bit slow at first, but neither boy minds, lost in each other as they are.

The rhythmic sway of their bodies, the slick thrusts of the brunet's cock inside of him, leave him feeling somewhat hypnotized, lips parted and panting slightly as Jet seems to take his time finding that spot again that had him squirming. It takes Zuko a few moments to realize that he's avoiding it on purpose, dragging it out likely to get a rise out of him, knowing he's gotten the boy worked up bad enough to want more and tolerate no less. Trying to set things back to the way they should be, rather than the tender, delicate thing that had formed only a minute ago.

"_Jet..._" Zuko breathes, and there's a bit of a demand in it.

"_Jet._" He bites out when the other boy gets _so _damn close to it. He feels the bastard press a smirking kiss into his neck.

"_Jet-_!" He yelps abruptly when teeth sink into his flesh and that cock simultaneously finds his most sensitive area. His arms and legs tighten around the brunet's body, tugging him that much closer. Jet licks at the bitemark as if to soothe the pain, but Zuko knows he's doing it so he has to remember Jet everytime he gets a glimpse of the bruise it'll surely leave on his pale skin. As if he'd forget.

The raven kind of wants to be indignant about it. Kind of wants to look Jet dead in the eye and accusingly say, _'You bit me!' _and narrow a glare at him, just to see what kind of reaction he'd get to play offended. But it doesn't work like that, in actuality. Instead, the flare of pain alights something else in him, and Zuko digs his nails into that muscled back, drawing angry red lines up the curve of his spine that he knows will be a reminder to Jet just like the bitemark will be to Zuko.

Jet hisses, but it fades into a moan and his hips thrust a little more forcefully.

"Harder." Zuko demands, and hears that groan again. Jet was the leader of a band of misfit bandits, willing to do anything at all for their cause, working hard constantly to keep his group alive and effective. He could be ruthless, and he could be violent and he could be terrifying. Zuko finds it interesting that he seems to like being commanded.

"_Harder, _Jet--" Zuko isn't much for using petnames and endearments like Jet does, but it seems that his name does the trick just as well. The frighteningly calm pace from before is quickly forgotten and abandoned, the brunet's hands traveling down to grip so tightly onto Zuko's hips that he wouldn't be surprised if he had bruises there later. He more like slams his length into the raven, somehow seemingly magically managing to catch his sweet-spot nearly every thrust. What he's abandoned in finesse to oblige the prince's commands he makes up for in force and accuracy, fucking into him hard enough that Zuko feels the bedroll bunching up underneath him from the way the other's force is making his body slide.

"_Li_\--" He hears, moaned in a low voice into his ear. Zuko wants to remark something along the lines of, if he'd known getting into bed with him was what it took to shut Jet up, he'd have done it a long time ago. It's not the moment for that, though, and he only buries his face into the crook of Jet's neck, hearing that same name chanted in a tone that he's afraid to recognize as just as loving as it is breathless.

He feels that hot coil in his stomach, not totally unfamiliar to him, but not something ever brought on by another person. He's close, he's so close and he knows it, and he feels so full and hot and Jet's not holding back on him and giving him everything he can and- and--

"I love you--"

It leaves his mouth before he can stop himself, and his heart lurches into his throat as he feels Jet falter.

No- no- no- no-

Jet catches himself, picks back up, and Zuko's heart does, too, but he's still left shaking.

"I'm sorry." He mutters, and it turns into a chant that he can't stop, blubbering the words out in such an undignified manner. Tears prick his eyes but he barely realizes it, squeezing his limbs tighter around the boy he's fallen so stupidly for. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I--"

For everything. He's been apologizing most of his life, even for the things he can't help, but he's done so much to this boy that he could've stopped. Jet might not even know what he's apologizing for, but Zuko knows, and he'll likely figure it out eventually. Might as well apologize in advanace.

Fingers thread through his hair and yank his head back fast enough that Zuko barely realizes it before he's already blearly looking up through tears into tawny eyes, half-lidded but full of want and _smoldering. _He bites his lip, back arching as that cock slams into him and his hair is fisted hard enough that it almost hurts. Not quite, though. Jet doesn't really want to hurt him. Not tonight.

"It's okay." The other teen says with effort, and then kisses him once more, and this time Zuko doesn't let the desperation behind it scare him.

His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, and he's so fucking close that he feels like he might burst at any moment. The boy above him soon starts to lose his rhythm, pace turning somewhat franctic, rushed.

Zuko gets there first. He cries out a moan against those lips, the red-hot coil inside him snapping, painting messy white lines all over his stomach.

Jet's not far behind, the tightness from Zuko's body tensing from his climax pushing him over the edge himself. Zuko thought he felt full before, but it somehow becomes even more when unexpectedly hot cum gets pumped into him as deep as the other teen can reach.

Jet's breaths are near pants against his neck. Zuko slowly unwraps his legs from around his waist, lacking the energy to keep them tight there.

The idea of facing what they've just done is daunting, but he hasn't the energy to fear it as much anymore.

When Jet slowly, almost reluctantly, pulls out, Zuko feels some of that thick seed escape his sensitive hole.

Brown seeks out gold and Jet leans in to press their foreheads together gently, and Zuko's not sure what he should do, so he starts to massage little patterns over Jet's back and the marks he clawed into the skin there.

"I love you, too." Jet eventually whispers, and Zuko's not surprised. It would be so much easier if it weren't true, but he knows it is. Jet's eyes aren't always telling, but Zuko can see it now.

Truth. Love.

He can't say too much in reply or else he risks making things worse, but he knows it'd just be cruel to leave him without a reaction.

Zuko conjures a smile, and is thankful he doesn't entirely have to fake it, otherwise it wouldn't be passable. Jet seems to accept it, though, as he shifts to lie beside the raven, a content look on his face.

A blanket gets pulled up to cover their bare bodies and the mess they made that neither is willing to clean up at that moment, and arms encircle Zuko's waist, pulling him into the other boy's chest.

Zuko doesn't know how much time he has left, if it's not already too late.

But, as long as Jet's willing to indulge him, he wants to enjoy this.

There's another apology on his tongue, but fingers card gently through his hair, and Zuko keeps them to himself.

Saves them for later.

He hopes Jet never actually has to hear them.


	21. T - BNHA - Shouto & Dabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto calls the wrong number, but maybe it is the one he needed, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
References to/mentions of self-harm.  
References to abuse.  
Suggested thoughts of suicide.

It's well past when he should be asleep, and the creeping heat of summer has faded into the night. It's uncomfortably silent inside, but lingering on the balcony allows the sounds of warm-weather frogs and traffic in the general distance to reach him. He's five floors up, the balcony door left carelessly half-open in his panic to get out of bed and go somewhere not so light and quiet. If it hadn't been so late, he'd have gone to Midoriya or maybe even Iida, but at this hour he'd only feel guilty for waking them up and bothering them for a problem he felt he should learn to deal with on his own.

It isn't like he'd be so open to discussing this particular problem with any of his friends, though, anyways. He would be fine with telling them he couldn't sleep, even fine with telling those closest to him that he was struggling with nightmares, but to actually detail anything... It'd be too much.

So Shouto stands on the balcony, his cellphone in his hand, his thin t-shirt and joggers doing nothing to shield him from the wind. He could use his quirk to keep himself warm, but he doesn't. He's rather fond of the cold, after all.

There's a lot he could do from up here. He could drop something, just to see how long it takes to reach the ground. He could simply lean on the railing and enjoy the air. He could start a little garden with the sunlight and some of that hardwork he was used to. He could jump. He could see if the fifth floor was high enough up.

Looking down to the unforgiving concrete below, Shouto knows that's not really what he wants. He just doesn't want the reality of what he is. Not anymore. Break is coming up fast. He'll have to go home.

His fingers tighten on the railing, frost creeping along the surface. He lets go, looking to his phone in his other hand, the screen turning on with a soft glow when he simply moves a bit.

Midoriya knows his mind better than most, and it kind of scares Shouto. He told him something a few weeks ago, when Shouto slipped up about a scar on his arm, barely visible when his sleeve rode up. Midoriya was insistent that he'd always be there for Shouto, that he would be open to talk or even just listen about anything.

But he knows that sometimes you just can't talk to the people that already know you. He gave Shouto a number. A hot-line.

He feels kind of pathetic doing this, like reaching out for help just confirms that he's too weak to handle it himself. He knows that logic is backwards and flawed, but he can't help how he feels. If he could, he wouldn't be here.

Shouto regrets not keeping the paper with the number on it somewhere safe, but he thinks he remembers what was on it before he misplaced it, likely lost amongst homework somewhere. He just hoped he'd find it before his teachers did.

It's easy to begin typing the number into his phone. Easy to press the call button so long as he refused to pause and think about what it was he was doing. It's easy to think about all the other ways out he could take.

It's hard not to take them. It's hard to listen to the dialing tone that drones out of his cell. His hand feels like stone.

Two-toned eyes state at his screen, dim in the shadows of his balcony. It rings.

Once.

Twice.

Three times. He starts to wonder if this was a good idea.

Four time. He starts to think that maybe it's too late in the night for anyone to both.

Five--

The ring cuts off abruptly.

Shouto holds his breath.

His screen continues to count the seconds, so he knows the call has connected. But there is no greeting, no 'hello', no 'how can I help you' of a service desk, no anything.

Hesitantly, he lifts it to his ear. Listens carefully.

He hears breathing.

Soft, slow breaths, in and out... In and out... Shouto starts to copy the pattern before he can think twice, constricted chest forcing itself into a normal breathing pattern, difficult at first but becoming easier to do the longer he simply listens.

In... Out...

_"Oi."_

Shouto startles at the deep voice, knocking him out of the strange stupor he'd fallen into, and the phone slips out of his hand.

It crashes onto the concrete, and he falls onto his knees after it, aggravating the fresh injuries under his pant legs, but he can't be bothered to worry about that. Instead, he picks his phone up, surprised to see the call still connected. Relieved.

He doesn't trust his hands anymore, so he hits the speakerphone button and sets his phone back down on the ground, speaker up.

_"-ello? Oi, who is this?"_

Shouto freezes up. Thankfully not literally.

He can't actually tell this man who he is, can he? No, that'd be a terrible idea. Even if he didn't recognize Shouto's name already, it'd probably only be a matter of time until he figured it out, and Shouto didn't want him to know he has a hero student's number. Let alone have any idea why he called.

_"If you ain't gonna say anything, I'm gonna hang up--"_

Panic and a fresh wave of desperation course through him. He slaps a hand to the concrete beside his phone as if that will help anything, words dying in his throat before something finally tumbles out from his lips.

"No, wait!" He shouts without meaning to, biting his lip when he realizes how loud that was. The line goes quiet. Shouto sits up and glances around, but sees no changes on the nearby balconies. He sinks back down beneath the railing of his own.

He quiets his voice. "Please, wait, I... I don't know if this is the number I was meant to call. I don't know who you are, and I can't tell you who I am."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he sits back on his legs, takes a breath...

"But I'm on my balcony. And I don't know what to do anymore."

It's vague. It's abrupt. He's sure now that he messed up the number and has ruined the opportunity Midoriya gave him. He's not even sure why he tried to keep this stranger on the call anyways. Is he really that desperate? Has he really fallen that far?

The silence drags on.

He digs his fingertips into his legs and feels the split skin burn. It grounds him a little, but that doesn't make the wait for a reaction any less agonizing.

The line crackles.

_"...What do you **want **to do?"_

Shouto pauses. Lessens the pressure of his fingers against his thighs.

"I don't know."

_"There's no right or wrong answer, kid. Don't think. Just say it."_

That confuses him. How is he supposed to know what he wants if he can't think about it?

"But I don't know. I can't answer something I don't know the answer to. I'm supposed to--"

_"It doesn't matter what you're 'supposed' to do. You're 'supposed' to grow up, get married, have kids, work an overly demanding job 'til ya die, and be thankful for it. Is that what ya want?"_

Well, at least that one he doesn't have to think about so hard. He would like to find love and get married, and maybe one day have kids, but there's no fulfilment in doing all that for the world and society and nothing else for only himself.

"...No."

_"Then what the fuck **do **you want?"_

He pauses. Hears shuffling on the other side of the line and remembers he's apparently not supposed to think about it.

He blurts out the first thing that comes to his head.

"I want it to stop."

His heart drops. He just admitted something aloud that he hasn't wanted to say and face the truth of. To a stranger, no less.

He can hear breathing, and it's not his own.

_"...There's ways to achieve that."_

He doesn't like how that sounds, how the stranger's tone sharpens and the man seems conspiratorial. It's shady, and it draws a chill up Shouto's spine.

"What do you mean?" His brows furrow, and he doesn't trust this voice. "Are you... Are you going to tell me to go through with it? Or are you going to suggest I even--"

_"Relax, boy, you're being paranoid."_

Shouto feels himself bristle, and it's strange, because things rarely put him on-edge so quickly. But, then, nothing's felt right these days anyways. He goes quiet.

_"...Welp, if you're not gonna listen--"_

The teen reaches down and grabs his phone in less than a second, startled for a second time that he'll be left alone, in the dark silence. He doesn't know, doesn't trust, this man, but at least he isn't left to his own thoughts.

At least he doesn't feel numb anymore.

"No, I'm sorry--" He apologizes, earnest, desperate again. "...What do you mean?"

A crackle. He's scared for a moment that the stranger really did just leave him.

_"Do me a favour, kid."_

He breathes.

Shouto hesitates to agree, even opens his mouth to ask further questions before considering saying yes, but the man beats him to it.

_"Go inside. It's a cold night tonight. It might even storm soon."_

He doesn't stop to consider how the man would know where he is, let alone the weather. If he did, he would come to the conclusion that it really didn't matter that much anyways.

Shouto stands up, his knees feeling weak, and shuffles back into his dorm room. He closes the door behind himself. Locks it. Doesn't bother to double-check it.

"Okay, I'm inside... Now what?"

_"Get in bed."_

Shouto vaguely assumes that it was just a lucky guess that the stranger would figure the balcony led to his own room.

He looks to his bed.

Suddenly he feels tired.

The man waits, hums something to himself. Why does he feel like he knows that tune?

His mattress welcomes him and Shouto lets himself collapse onto it, phone propped beside him so as to not distort the speaker.

_"Close your eyes."_

With no reason to argue anymore, he lets his eyes slip shut. It almost makes him feel heavier, like he's carrying the weight of his exhaustion as it catches up to him.

_"Listen. Let me tell you something, Little One."_

The nickname resonates with something in Shouto's mind, but he's sleepy, and he can't link it together for sure.

"Yes?" Shouto simply acknowledges the address. He doesn't mind being called that. It's... Nostalgic.

_"Don't give up."_

The boy curls a little further into his blankets. The warmth reminds him of old days wrapped up with his siblings.

He can't quite recall where all the warmth came from, because Fuyumi and Natsuo's quirks don't work like that and Shouto's wasn't that developed.

_"Talk to your friends. It's in their job descriptions to help people. They'd rather listen to you all night than speak at your funeral."_

Shouto assumes he means that friends are expected to look out for each other. Kind of like heroes, right? They look out for civilians as well as their own people.

He doesn't consider what else those words could mean.

_"But..."_

For the first time, the man sounds almost reluctant to speak. Almost nervous. Shouto hums to prompt him.

_"If it doesn't work out, if you still need to escape it all, there's something else you can do."_

He's fading, tiredness seeping in, but behind Shouto's eyelids he sees fire burning the colour of lapis.

"What is it?" He manages to ask in a murmur.

_"Call."_

It feels unnecessary to say anything. Shouto feels like he knows.

"...And then what?"

A breathy chuckle.

_"And then an escape will come find you."_

Shouto doesn't doubt his words this time.

_"And bring you home."_

Playing with fire. Shouto forgets sometimes that he's not completely flame-proof.

"Don't lie." He whispers. Hopes.

The voice lowers, as well. His tone has changed greatly since the start.

Shouto realizes it's not all that's changed.

_"I would never lie to you, Little One."_

Shouto doesn't tell him he already has, for years.

He doesn't let that ruin the last good thing he has left for him.

"I know."

His family is full of liars.

Sleep comes easy. Rest comes harder. His phone has died. He saved the number into his contacts. Wonders when he'll need it.

Hopes the answer is never. Hopes he gets up the nerve to call soon. Knows he shouldn't.

Recognizes that he wants to. Desperately.

Is it wrong to take a chance for his own life?


	22. E - BNHA - Shouto & Rei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto wins and loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villain!Shouto
> 
> TW:  
References to abuse  
Almost vomiting  
Mentions of blood  
Mentions of suicide  
Suggested major character death

It's not his fault.

Not really. Not at its core.

His body is burning up on the inside, but _his _body is burning on the outside.

He left home years ago to do this. He planned it, his brother helped prepare him for it. The man even prepared himself, in case the younger found he couldn't do it.

Shouto promised him he would.

He hasn't heard from Touya in weeks.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly!"

Heroes don't really arrest people. They can't. Not like the police. They only capture and injure and kill, no law truly involved. So what is the difference between a hero and an officer? Governmental restrictions?

Shouto no longer has anyone to fear, and he certainly never feared the police.

"Come on, son, you don't want us to have to hurt you."

He doesn't know who is talking to him. Doesn't bother to turn to look. He feels frozen. He feels hot.

He can't focus.

People walk into his line of sight, and he recognizes distantly that they're circling him. Vultures. Others have always tried to feed off of him.

"I need a bus! Endeavour is down. I repeat-- a pro-hero is down!"

Yeah.

From the looks of that burn, Endeavour is definitely down.

Something wrenches in his chest. The left side of his face _burns._

His visions blurs, and he chokes on the smoke, a hand coming up to his mouth, glove long burned away.

He hears someone move in response to his own movement, but he doesn't care.

It's over. He's done it. Now all he needs to do is find Touya and they can go home. That's what they promised each other, that's what Shigaraki sold them on, as long as they worked with him.

They're free now. They're free and safe from their worst monster, and they can finally breathe and-- and--

And Shouto feels none of it.

He doesn't feel that freedom, that safety. He doesn't feel that relief he'd been so sure he'd find. He feels like Touya's lied to him but he knows that his brother didn't know any better than him about what would happen.

The air smells horrid and he knows well what burned flesh and hair smells like. He knows what regret feels like.

He gags. Chokes. His head hangs and his bangs fall in his eyes and he presses both hands tight to his mouth in a useless attempt to fight off his nausea.

His father... Is...

He pulls his hands away from his face and spots blood on them. He's not sure who it belongs to.

He supposes it doesn't matter.

Suddenly his vision goes side-ways and he feels his elbow hit the hard pavement, hot from fire when he falls onto it. His throat is tight but he still retches, chest heaving. Nothing comes up but the acid that burns his throat, and his fingers grasp at loose pebbles as if it could ground him.

Someone says something but he doesn't hear it. Footsteps suddenly move towards him but he can't hear that, either, not over the rush of his blood in his ears. He only notices when shadows leer into his vision, and he reacts on instinct, kicking his right leg out, turning onto his back as ice shoots up into a spike between him and a very startled officer.

Shouto desperately tries to breathe and crawl backwards at the same time, scraping up his palms but he can barely feel it.

He just needs to get away. He has to go home. He has to find Touya and bring him back and--

"Sh-Shouto-?"

He freezes up. It's a miracle it isn't literal.

That voice.

He realizes why they haven't attacked him yet. They wanted to reason him down so he didn't make sure he finished this job.

They had to find someone he might listen to and would also speak on their side.

How fucking _dare_ they bring _her_ here?

"Shouto, honey, please-- look at me--"

He's terrified of turning around, but he has to. He has to know it's real.

The boy swallows thickly and feels it burn, limbs shaking as he slowly makes to push himself up again. His knees wobble but he manages, his eyes wide and his heart beating obnoxiously loudly in his ears.

"Shouto, _please_...!" He hears the begging in her voice. He can't ignore her any longer. It's already been ten years.

He turns around.

His mother looks just as horrified as he feels.

Despite everything, he forces a smile, feels blood drip from his mouth, feels his eyes sting as his vision blurs again.

"Hello, Mother..."

She brings a hand to her mouth and her irises shake and Shouto remembers her face from the night she said she couldn't stand to see him anymore.

He thought he'd be angry when he saw her again.

He's been disappointed all day.

"Mama... Are you still upset with me?" He hears himself ask, but he can't recognize his own face.

He steps towards her and she stands frozen in place. The cops beside her are tense. There are so many eyes.

Slowly, she lowers her hand from her mouth, and Shouto watches her lips move in silent words before any sound actually follows.

"Sh-Shouto, you've- your father--"

He grey eyes glance over towards the smoke and blood but Shouto steps between her and that nightmare, blocking her sight with his own body. Her gaze snaps back to him.

"He deserved it, Mama... You know that. Touya would've done even worse." She looks ready to cry. Shouto finds it amazing that she had the strength to hold back her tears now but not her fear back then.

"Touya?" Her voice trembles then cracks. "He's alive, too?"

Shouto nods.

He hopes so, anyhow.

She bites her lip and nods back.

"But..." His mother's eyes scan his body, likely taking in every scar, every burn, every smear of blood and dirt. She speaks carefully. "How...?"

That's vague, Shouto thinks, and frowns at her.

"How, what?"

"How..." He think he already knows what she's going to ask. "How could you do this...?"

Something about that question seems to sober him up real quick. It hurts.

He thought that... Was she... Upset with him again?

"I thought that was obvious, Mother." He says, and steps closer again, watches as she trembles yet begins to raise a hand towards him, hesitant, but he sees the earpiece and knows they're telling her what to do.

"I did it for you..." His voice cracks, and the wetness of his eyes begins to spillover. He wants to reach out for her, but when he moves closer and stretches out an arm, she flinches.

Her recovery is quick from practice but it just makes it harder to breathe.

"I did it for you. For Touya. For Nii-san and Nee-chan. For myself." Something goes softer in her face. She's still horrified but maybe she's... Maybe she's not so scared of _him_? "Mama, I did it for all of _us__..."_

Her hand finds his and her skin is cold. He hasn't felt it in a decade. He barely remembers it.

"Sweetheart... I'm so sorry..." He's heard it from her so many times before, almost always for things that weren't her fault, but now he's not sure why she's saying it.

He tilts his head, trying to blink away tears. Through the blur, he feels a touch at his cheek and it makes him flinch, but it stays, and he soon leans into it, feeling a thumb gently brush away his tears.

"...Mother?" He mutters, anxiety shivering through him when she doesn't explain herself.

It feels cold now.

Movement out of the corner of his vision catches his eye, but when he tries to turn his head, he feels that gentle pressure at his cheek become more firm, holding him in place.

"Look at me, Shouto." She coaxes softly, and he feels chills creeping over his skin. His legs feel numb. Everything is heavy. He blinks at her, still confused and getting increasingly more anxious.

"What... What are you doing...?" The boy manages, arm dropping without his say. He glimpes blood on his mother's hand where he'd touched her, staining her porcelain skin with crimson. He wonders if that's what he looks like.

"It's okay, my love..." She whispers, but Shouto can see her lip trembling and her eyes are glistening.

He knows what she looks like when she's lying because she always lied to him.

His knees buckle and he feels himself collapse again, pain shooting up his legs. Ice cracks and he didn't even realize he was frozen to the spot.

His mother isn't touching him anymore, but someone else is-- hands are grabbing him, catching his wrists, pulling, and-- his mother--

"Mom-?" The boy chokes. A hand fists in his hair and pushes his head down, but he tries to fight it, tries to look up. He catches his mother's tears finally spilling before she turns away from him.

"Mama-!" He panics, knowing she was about to leave him again. The hands squeeze and twist and it hurts but he can't lose her again, he can't--

"Mama, please!" Shouto starts to yell, jerking his shoulder and trying to get away. He doesn't feel like himself. "We did it for you, Mama! We just wanted to help!"

He can't help but cry out when someone presses into his back and shoves him down into the pavement, face-first. The yank his wrists and pinch his skin when they force cuffs onto him.

Suddenly he's on the floor in the training room, covered in blood and sweat and bruises and only being forced to obey.

"It hurts, Mom, please!" He's dragged up by the wrists and collar, choking him and jarring his shoulders. They make him stand and he can see her, and he thinks she's paused, but it's still only her back.

"I'm sorry-- I just want to go home--" He rambles, rapidly losing his ability to scream as it burns."

Someone in a uniform puts a blanket over her shoulders and starts to pull her away.

Panic flares again but the arms just drag him backwards.

He knows this is the end.

He should have let himself die.

"We just want to go home..."

Maybe he'll see Nii-san.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and I'm not even gonna reread this rn  
I just wanna get it posted asap lol


	23. T - A:TLA - Jet/Zuko | Jet&Zuko&Sokka&Aang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is just staring at the little bits of what can only be called charcoal now, looking mournful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU
> 
> TW:  
Mentions/references of abuse  
Mentions/references of underage drinking

"Sokka."

Jet has faced a lot of bullshit before. A lot of people trying to pull one over on him, a lot of assholes looking to take advantage. In this case, he knows there's no ill-intentions, only stupidity and naive attitudes, but in some ways that's almost worse. It's hard to want to really punch a guy when you know he can't really help the fact that he's a fucking idiot.

The guy in question jolts and starts flicking faster through DVD cases and Jet knows he's been expecting him to bring it up eventually.

"_Sokka._" Jet addresses again, and this time Sokka actually pauses. For one spare moment, Jet thinks he's actually about to turn around and face the music.

"Hey! Cosmic Battles Three!" He's proven wrong when the moron yanks disc from the pile, clearly ignoring Jet. "You know, some people really hated this one, but others really like it. I'm more of an open-minded kinda guy, so--"

At this point, it's getting ridiculous, so Jet reacts in a way that feels most according. He reaches out and snatches the case from Sokka, not missing the way the other's now-empty hands immediately go up, palms out, desperately attempting to be placating.

"Uh, Jet, w-wait a minute! I didn't plan it out like this!" Jet pauses at that, but only because he's finally talking about the right thing now. "I swear! It was just supposed to be me, you, and Aang tonight. A boys' night, y'know?"

"Then why is _he_ here?" The older brunet points an accusing finger vaguely towards the kitchen, though they both know he's referring to the raven doing whatever past the doorway.

Sokka stalls. Jet's eyes narrow.

Sokka gives.

"Alright, alright, listen..."

He moves forward, closer to Jet, dipping his head down slightly so it's clear that whatever he's about to say isn't meant to be heard beyond the two of them. Despite the topic of the conversation, Jet doesn't really have any intentions to go slandering anybody's name yet, so he leans down, too.

"He called me earlier, before you got here. Said he needed to get out of the house for awhile, and that his sister was driving him crazy. I know he doesn't have anyone else to go to, since his uncle's gone back to Japan for awhile, and... we're kinda his only friends."

Jet scoffs at that, earning an unamused glance.

"Jet, seriously. You know about him and his dad, don't you?"

That one... that one earns a pause.

Zuko. He comes from an immediate family of four, rich and privledged, but broken and unable to heal once you get to know more about him. His mother left, his sister's batshit and manipulative, and his father leaves marks Jet knows Zuko would never want him to have seen. He's pitiable when that's all you know. But Jet knows more, and he doesn't pity him.

"What about them?"

Jet still chooses to be difficult. And maybe a little petty. Smellerbee would slap him if she saw how he was acting about this, Zuko or no.

Indeed, Sokka rolls his eyes and lets out a long-suffering sigh.

"His dad came back today, and his sister blamed a missing bottle of booze on him." He reaches over, setting a hand on Jet's shoulder that he only just barely doesn't immediately shrug off. "He was _limping _when he got here, but he still insisted on helping out with setting up."

By habit, he needs something between his teeth, and he starts worrying at his lip in the absence of his usual toothpick or lollipop.

"He's the farthest thing from a bad person, Jet. You just need to give him an actual chance."

With that, Sokka swipes the DVD case back from him, turning away to go back to trying to pick a movie.

There's a few minutes of silence in the living room, only somewhat disturbed by the clinking of things in the kitchen being moved around. Jet has no idea what Zuko is doing, but it sounds like the ritzy boy is struggling.

"...I can't forget what his family did." Jet finally says, more mutters. He barely even wants it to be heard at all.

But Sokka catches it, and turns a somewhat sad look over his shoulder.

"I get that, but it's not his fault. And either way, you don't need to forget. Just try to forgive."

...

Try to forgive, huh?

Bee was right. Jet really is going to shorten his life span with all his grudges and self-inflicted stress.

"Then--"

_ **CRASH** _

Both brunets react immediately to the loud, jarring sound, sharing a look before simultaneously starting towards the kitchen.

Jet pushes in front, not sure what he expects to find.

Zuko on his knees on the floor with a toppled bowl of what looks like used to be popcorn before it was thrown in an open flame spilled out in front of him is a surprise. As is Aang, pulling a leg through the window as he closes it behind him.

"Hey guys!" Aang greets happily, like nothing weird is happening here, a grin on his face that quickly turns sheepish when he looks to Zuko. The raven looks defeated, for a lack of better words. He's curled inward on himself, hands on the floor, head down, silky hair hanging down to hide his face. The longer Jet looks between them, the more he thinks he sees the guy shaking.

"I'm sorry, Zuko!" Aang says, and though his apology is definitely genuine, it's not hard to tell that he's trying not to laugh. "I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

_'Like that__'_, so he meant to scare him in another way. Probably trying to get him to yelp or such, not... Collapse?

"What the fuck happened?" Jet blurts out, more colourfully than he really intended, but whatever.

At the sound of his voice, Zuko abruptly looks up, and his golden eyes are surprisingly huge. His pale cheeks are flushed an amusing shade of pink, and it only seems to get darker when his gaze locks on Jet like he'd only just realized he was there, despite the two of them having run into each other earlier when the brunet arrived at the house.

There's a moment of hesitation before Zuko finally starts to open his mouth to speak, but Sokka pushes in from behind Jet.

"Aww, man!" He groans, falling similiarly to his knees beside Zuko, who gives him a bewildered glance. "That was our last thing of popcorn! Katara doesn't let me buy the good stuff--"

"I don't know if microwaved really counts as the 'good stuff', Sokka." Aang raises an eyebrow at him, and Sokka abruptly stands to face him, prompting a back-and-forth that Jet easily tunes out due to his practice of it.

Their bickering becomes background noise, and Jet turns his attention back towards the boy on the floor.

Zuko is just staring at the little bits of what can only be called charcoal now, looking mournful.

it's kinda funny.

Actually, it's fucking hilarious.

A laugh bubbles up in his throat and escapes his mouth before Jet can stop it, coughing in his arm to try to cover it up, glancing away from Zuko when he sees the raven's eyes snap back to him.

"So now what?" Jet manages, more as a distraction than anything.

Zuko takes a long breath before straightening up slightly, shifting to sit back on his heels. "I... don't know. I guess it's to the store, now. Get something else to replace it."

The older boy nods his understanding, crossing his arms casually over his chest. "Someone's gotta clean up, too."

"Mm... yeah."

They glance at each other.

"Not it." Jet gets in first.

"Not it." Zuko's second.

They glance at Aang and Sokka, still deep in conversation, though this time it's seemed to switch topics from the best popcorn to something about cacti, burned popcorn kernals crunching beneath them. Neither is paying enough attention to notice the two oldest boys assigning tasks off to the side, and something about that gets both to smile, amused, even if neither wanted to admit it. Whether it was harder to admit to laughing at something so stupid or to admit to agreeing with each other just depends on which of them you ask.

But Zuko's smiling. Actually smiling. Nothing smug, nothing awkward or freaked out about it. Just a natural tilt of his lips, looking happy for once, his golden eyes bright and warm.

Jet hates himself for realizing just how beautiful he is.

How good he really does try to be.

"...I can drive."

He bites his tongue immediately after, seeing the way the other's expression shifts to something clearly shocked by the offer. Jet's not even entirely sure why he ended up making it, all things considered. Nothing could ever seem to be easy when Zuko was involved, no matter what.

Zuko seems to know better than to question it or wait for him to change his mind.

"Thanks."

They end up eating pizza and new popcorn (that Jet took over the making of), watching Sokka's favourite sci-fi flicks followed by Aang's Disney picks (all things Zuko had clearly never seen before in at least his teenage life), and falling asleep together sprawled out on the couches and floor.

Zuko was the first to fall asleep, but also the first to wake up.

When Jet got home, he found something in his pocket.

A lollipop. Cinnamon flavoured.

He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on my tumblr if you'd like! I take writing recommendations, and anonymous questions are welcome :D
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fff-frontpage


End file.
